The Archives
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: A collection of DxS drabbles and one-shots, based off a word of the day. 07/28/14 - Their first true kiss wasn't sweet.
1. Necromancy

Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom. Never have, never will.

Just a note: The rating, genre and characters, etc; will be at the beginning of each chapter. Also, most of these will probably be DxS, but other characters and ghosts will appear too.

* * *

><p><em>The Archives<em>

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

><p><span>Necromancy:<span> (n.) The supposed practice of communicating with the dead; Witchcraft; Black magic.

Characters: Sam, Danny, Tucker

Genre: Romance/Humour

Rating: K+

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: In which, Sam is accused of being a witch and Tucker plays a prank.

* * *

><p>To contrary belief, she wasn't a witch. That name had been flung at her almost as much as <em>freak<em> by the kids she grew up with. It wasn't a crime to wear black and be different, be an individual, was it? Just because she didn't want to succumb to conformity?

Well, everyone but Danny and Tucker thought so. But the picture up on the board basically trashed her denying statements.

They were in Lancer's History class, learning about the Salem Witch trials. She had groaned upon learning what he was going to be teaching for the next few weeks, knowing people were going to be calling her a _witch, _the whole time.

She merely ignored the rest of the classes whispers and taunts, Danny and Tucker backing her up.

Lancer had told the class to be quiet and returned to the lecture, while students took notes.

It was around the ending of class when Lancer had brought up the old photos from his computer. They were all drawn and painted around the time of the witch trials, some of the women that died, others that lived.

But of course, there was always a catch. Because one moment she was innocently taking notes and the next, she had looked up at the board, and was basically staring at a mirror image of herself.

Well, a really, _really,_ old image of herself. She had gasped in realization, dropping the pencil in her hand, not caring as it uselessly fell to the linoleum floor.

The woman in the photo had slightly longer raven hair than her, just about reaching past her shoulders. Instead of a ponytail, there was a braid forming somewhat of a crown at the top of her head. But she had the same facial structure, nose, lips and the exact same piercing eyes. She was even wearing a corset dress, in a midnight black.

Mouth wide, Sam had blinked in confusion a couple of times, her head spinning and heart beating.

She was barely aware of the rest of the classes whispers, rumours flying wild. Even Paulina's high pitched, nasally screech of, "I always knew she was a witch!", didn't phase her.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes.

_'Its not possible! I can't possibly be related to that woman in the picture, who coincidentally, was prosecuted because she was thought to be a witch. But I almost look exactly like her...'_

Swerving around in her seat, she gazed at her best friends. Tucker glanced at her with furrowed eyebrow and questioning eyes, while Danny just kept on staring intently at the board. The same slack-jawed expression on his face that she had had before.

"Class, please, settle down." Sam caught Mr. Lancer's calls just as she turned around look back at the picture.

"As I was saying, Elizabeth Scorsone, pictured here, was one of the women accused and killed because of supposedly being a witch. Only three days before her hanging, she gave birth to a baby boy. The man beside her, James Lefton, was said to be her husband and only supporter of her not being a witch."

Sam's eyes widened further as Lancer described the picture.

_'My middle name is Elizabeth. This is way too coincidental, maybe I _am_ related to this woman...'_

She then turned to the man beside the _very,_ familiar looking woman and almost fell out of her seat. The man looked a lot like Danny, almost exactly, except for the stubble on his chin.

Sam turned around towards Danny and noticed that he had the same look of disbelief and alarm in his eyed as she felt.

Laughing nervously, she spoke somewhat hysterically.

"Uhhhh...this is strange."

Danny shook his head, focusing on his female friend. He rubbed the back of his neck and softly whispered, "It looks like were married in that picture, doesn't it? I mean...not that _we'd_, actually ever get married. Not that, that would be a bad thing, cause you're my best friend and everything, but it's kinda hard to believe. Don't ya' think?"

Sam blinked a few times at his rushed words, numbly nodding. She turned back around in her seat once again, pretending to listen to Lancer's lecture with a blank face, a slight flush on her cheeks.

The blue eyed boy behind her slammed his head against his desk, while Tucker, who had being paying acute attention to the couples conversation, trying to look inconspicuous, grinned.

Glancing up at the board, to anyone sitting near by, it would look as if his grin grew wider. Unbeknownst to the rest of the class, especially Danny and Sam, he had the exact picture on his PDA.

Tucker crossed his arms, satisfied.

_' Ahhh, the wonders of Photoshop and being able to hack into your teachers files. I love technology. '_

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please review any comments or questions you have! But don't worry I have a bunch of ideas floating around in my head, so I should be continuing this soon.


	2. Bedraggled

**Bedraggled**: (adj.) Wet; Dirty

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: Danny tends to Sam's wounds.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" Came a concerned and frantic voice in front of her.<p>

Sam sighed at her best friend, as he fussed over her well being.

_'You get one tiny scratch and its like the end of the world!'_

Danny stood with a frown on his face, eyes wide and arms crossed. He held up a finger.

"I'll be right back with the first aid kit."

Sam rolled her eyes playfully and nodded for him to go get the first aid kit from her tiny bathroom. He raced out of the room and she could hear him rummaging through the cupboard.

Sitting down on her bed, Sam inspected the cut on her left arm. It had been bleeding profusely at first, but had slowly stopped. It was only about two inches wide, a bright red gash. Such a contrast to her pale skin.

They had been fighting Plasmius when he shot an ectoplasm blast at Danny. Unlucky for her, Danny had moved out of the way and it had sliced her arm. Surprisingly, it hadn't hurt too much. Stung a little, but then it gradually faded away.

After he defeated Plasmius, Danny had flew right to her side, pestering her with many questions. She could still picture the guilt ridden look in his eyes, how messed up his hair had been after running his hand through it multiple times, from the irritation of not being able to prevent her injury in the first place.

_'Him and his saving people-complex.' _She had thought with a wiry grin.

Instead of having him fret, Sam had told him he could accompany her back home so she could clean up the cut. His whole posture had softened at her words as they walked back to her house.

Which is why she was now, sitting on her bed as Danny tended to her minor wound.

It was kind of strange, having the roles switched. Usually it would be her cleaning and bandaging up Danny, not the other way around. But as his thin, warm hands carefully wrapped her arm in gauze, she lightly smiled and couldn't help but think that it was good for a change. Quite...nice.

* * *

><p>AN: Second chapter, as promised! I thought this was a little fast paced, but I dunno. What do you guys think?


	3. Poppysmic

**Poppysmic**: (adj.) Sound produced by smacking the lips together.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: Sometimes, he couldn't help but think that her violet lips were hypnotizing.

* * *

><p>Casper High was buzzing with life, teens weaving their way through the hallway. Laughing loudly and talking amongst each other. Near the sidelines, two teens, one in a white shirt and jeans stood beside the second, who was in a black tank top and purple leggings.<p>

The boy was leaning against a locker, staring transfixed at the girl as she gazed into a mirror putting on plum lipstick. Pulling the tube along her lower lip one last time, she smacked her violet lips together, creating an audible 'popping' sound.

Succulent, amethyst, smiling lips greeted him.

"Ready for class Danny?"

* * *

><p>AN: My first actually drabble! This was slightly a challenge staying within the 100 word limit, but fun :D


	4. Semiotics

**Semiotics:** (n.) The study of signs and symbols, along with their interpretation.

Characters: Tucker, Danny, Sam

Genres: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K

Pairing: Implied Danny/Sam

Summary: Tucker makes some acute observations about his two bestfriends.

* * *

><p>Tucker, I mean <em>me<em>, I'm a man of technology. I can fix anything technological. Computers, PDAs, TV's and even my grandmothers ancient VCR she had asked me to hook up the other week. Hence the nickname 'Techno-geek'. But that wasn't the only forte I had.

No, I had a knack for noticing things that others didn't. Especially when the 'others', included my best friends, Danny and Sam. Those two were the worst. Deluded, in denial and mainly, _clueless._

Within the past year, I had picked up on the changes that were happening between them both. They were so obvious with their feelings, and yet, neither knew of the others affections because they were _so_ oblivious. Everyone else knew, calling them lovebirds the whole time. I just don't understand why either one doesn't just fess up and tell the other the truth.

Sam had said she would never tell Danny how she felt, only because she didn't want to ruin their friendship and make things awkward. Danny spouted out the same excuse.

It was kind of funny though, watching the two act all cautious around the other. And whenever they had a 'moment', I couldn't help but interrupt and point out the obvious. After they blushed and brushed the moment off like it was nothing, I wanted to face-palm. Because one day, either Danny, or Sam, was going to snap and totally freak the other out.

Take yesterday for example, I was walking up to Sam at her locker and saw Danny leaning against the wall beside her. After putting on lipstick, she asked if Danny was ready to go to class.

Danny was just staring at her the whole time, an intense look on his features. He was having a totally hard time restraining himself, fists clenched at both sides. Luckily, the _suave _man that I am, I sneaked into their conversation and made sure nothing too heavy happened. Danny had shot me a look of relief, I had rolled my eyes, shrugged and mouthed _clueless_ at him.

But I'm pretty sure if I wouldn't have intervened then, Danny would have kissed Sam without any complaints. But silly old me, I made a promise to Danny that whenever it looked like something was going to happen between him and Sam, I would 'suddenly interrupt', just because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

I guess I could tell where Danny was coming from, he had romantic fears just like anybody else, even like someone as _fiiine _as me. But I didn't think he could be that dense. Clearly, if him and Sam got together then their friendship would grow, not break apart. Of course, I only knew that because I knew what the other one felt about each other.

I say they'll be together in a month, three weeks tops. Not because of _moi,_ never. I would never do anything devious and meddlesome like that.

It kind of feels like playing cupid, matchmaking them together. Oh! Maybe I could turn this into a career, create one of those online matchmaking sites. Danny and Sam would definitely be the first users. Hmm...

Snap, here come Sam and Danny now!

Whoa man, Danny looks like he's going to have a conniption fit, I better help him out. Tucker Foley to the rescue, PDA in hand!

* * *

><p>AN: I tried to make this sound realistically like Tucker, but still keep the fun and snide comments he usually adds, in. Please review and tell me what you thought ;)


	5. Psithurism

**Psithurism: **(n.) A low whistling or whisper; rustling of leaves.

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Pure fluff :D

Rating: K

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: Sam keeps hearing strange voices...

* * *

><p><em>'Today had been strange. Not a ghost kind of strange, but more weird. Am I going crazy?'<em>

Sam was laying halfway across her bed, legs hanging over the side and head lazily lolled to the side. Contemplating the events of the day.

All morning she had been hearing a low whisper, a male voice murmuring sweet comments towards her. Not that the sentiment wasn't nice, but it was eerie.

Coincidentally, Danny hadn't been at school today, texting her that he was home sick. He would have been the main suspect, but he had sounded like the talking dead on the phone when she had called him at lunch. People had been giving her strange looks whenever she heard the mysterious voice and turned around muttering 'what?' irritated.

She thought she was going crazy, maybe all this time being around and capturing supernatural ghosts was going to her head. It could be a possibility, but she doubted (hoped) it wasn't.

Tucker had raised an eyebrow and mildly grinned when she had told him. Wisely deciding not to comment on her sanity would be better than getting kicked in the shin.

Groaning, Sam rolled onto her stomach and kicked her legs up in the process.

It could have been a ghost that was tormenting her, considering she did hang out with the 'ghost-boy'. Maybe one of the ghosts recognized who she was and started whispering creepily in her ear. The air around her did seem a little colder whenever she heard the voice...

Shaking her head, Sam sighed. Maybe the voice was gone, she hadn't heard it since she got home, in the solace of her room. Closing her eyes, Sam laid her chin against the plush, black comforter and ignored the thoughts. Whatever or _whoever,_ that had been following her around all day was finally gone.

"I'm finally alone..."

But her soft muttering into the blanket, though stated to no one in particular, was answered.

"Not exactly."

Sam's eyes flew open and she jumped up, startled.

A pair of lime orbs stared into hers.

"Danny?" She asked, confused.

"Hey Sammy," he said with enthusiasm and glee, "Have a nice day?"

* * *

><p>AN: Blahh...I didn't really like this one, too short. Oh, this may be my last update for a while, exams are coming up and I'm starting to get a little anxious. Gotta study!

Until next time :D

P.S. Okay, I've decided to make these all Danny/Sam and post the others I have, not pertaining to the couple, in a different story. For this collection I'm trying to aim for fifteen-twenty chapters, only fifteen more left to go!


	6. Purloin

A/N: Well, my English exam was cancelled yesterday, so what better way to study than to write!

Another drabble, this one takes place after _Girls Night Out._

* * *

><p><strong>Purloin: <strong>(v.) To steal; Take and use without permission.

Characters: Danny

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: Danny steals something of Sam's.

* * *

><p>When Sam had told me she had to wear<em> my clothes,<em> to pretend to be a guy to save the male-half of the town, I was pretty sceptical. Considering, I couldn't picture her wearing my clothes, she hardly _ever_, changed her goth attire.

Well, I got a surprise one morning when I pulled my trademark shirt over my head. A willowy, tangy scent overwhelmed me.

Her perfume had bonded with my shirt. I smiled. Since Sam had commandeered my shirt and used it, I didn't think it would matter if I stole the scent of her perfume for a day.

* * *

><p>AN: Just noticed that most of these words start with P... Review _p_lease! :D


	7. Nimbostratus

**Nimbostratus:** (n.) Clouds at a low level altitude, in which snow or rain will fall.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

Genre: Humour/Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Implied Danny/Sam and Tucker/Jazz

Summary: Four teens have some fun in the snow.

* * *

><p>It had been totally and completely, unexpected. The day, or morning, in which little children cheer and get anxious to play out side. Dreams of fights and snowmen-to-be planted firmly in their impressionable minds.<p>

Now, Danny Fenton was no child, but he still couldn't deny the bubbling happiness and excitement in his gut when he looked outside this morning. A layer of white, crystallized snow was on the ground, and more falling from the sky. Large, fluffy and marshmallow looking flakes kept on falling, gathering into piles of snow that just _dared_ you to jump into them.

Leaning his forehead against the window, Danny let out a breath, warm air pushing out of his mouth and creating a film of fog over the window. Pressing his hands against the cool surface, he created two identical hand prints. He continued staring out the window, watching as brave, choice citizens decided to venture out into the snowstorm and start tackling their driveways with steel, grey shovels.

Grinning, he propelled himself away from the window and quickly scanned his room for a clean pair of jeans and shirt. Racing the clock, Danny found some useable clothing and hastily got changed.

Racing out of his room, still smiling ear to ear, he slid down the hallway in sock covered feet and jumped down the stairs two at a time. Casually striding into the kitchen, a hopeful look on his features, the young teen sat down at the kitchen table beside Jazz, watching as his mother served breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, here's some breakfast. You'll need it to keep warm on your walk to school today."

Danny glanced up at his mother, she was smiling happily, a furry parka over top her standard blue jumpsuit. Meanwhile, his grin wavered, the impact of what she had said sinking into his mind. _...walk to school today. _Damn, he was sure by the amount of snow on the ground that there wasn't going to be any school.

Sparing a glance at his sister, he noted that Jazz was shaking her head at the scowl on his face. Rolling her eyes, Jazz turned back to the book in front of her and sipped from a blue glass in her hand, trying to hide a grin.

Danny's eyebrows knit together as he watched his sisters actions. After putting the deep blue mug down, wisps of steam rising from the surface, she still had a grin on her face.

"If there _was, _school today."

The boy turned to his mother as she placed a bowl of oatmeal in-front of him.

Was_, school? Wait, that means..._

His face lit up in recognition and the jumpsuit clad woman smiled widely, then turned to go fetch her husband who was down in the lab.

"Yes Danny, there isn't any school today, now eat up. I want to wash the dishes before I and your father go out to look for ghosts." She called from the stairs.

Danny did a mental victory dance inside his head before looking down at his oatmeal. It was slightly green, without commenting he sneaked the bowl from the table and phased it through the wall, dumping the contents to the ground as his mothers back was turned. He figured the snow would cover up the oatmeal before any evidence was left over. Placing the bowl in the sink, he slid into the hallway, grabbing the phone that was sitting on a table.

Rapidly pressing buttons he knew off by heart, Danny waited for the person on the other end to answer. After two rings a beep was heard.

"Dude, snow-day! Can you believe it?"

Danny laughed at the excited tone in Tuckers voice. "I know what you mean, conference in Sam will you?"

"No problem, just a sec."

The black haired boy waited for his other best friend to answer the phone with a baited breath.

"Hello?" Came a sleepy, rough voice. Undeniably Sam.

Swallowing, Danny acknowledged her.

"Morning Sam," he began hesitantly, "It's a snow-day, meet me and Tucker in the park?"

"Seriously? Awesome! I'll meet you guys in half an hour!" She sounded energetic as ever, not tired as before.

Grinning, Danny hung up and started talking to Tucker again.

"Hey man, meet me and Sam at the park in half an hour?"

"Of course! See you guys there!"

As Tucker hung up, Danny placed the phone back on the charger and went towards the closet beside the front door to raid for mittens, a hat, boots and his jacket. Opening the door, he pulled on the hanging light switch and squinted at the invading light.

Summing up the room, he spotted a box high up on a shelf that had been recently opened that held all the family's miscellaneous winter items. His mother must have already been in here. Walking towards the shelf, he stretched up and pulled the box down, blowing a coating of dust off the cardboard.

Setting it down, Danny rummaged through the old taped up box, picking through mittens and gloves until he found a suitable pair. A pair of knitted red gloves and a red hat to match. Grinning, he spotted an old hat of Jazz's that had blue, green and purple stripes with fleece flowers sewed on. Kicking the box next to the wall and clicking off the light, he brought the needed items out towards the doorway and got his boots and coat together.

Just as Jazz walked into the living room, Danny raced over towards her and pulled the old hat over her orange hair. She squeaked in protest.

"_Little brother_! What in the hell do you think your doing?"

She gazed at him, hands on her hips, eyes blazing and a frown on her face. Her usual stare would have worn him down into telling her, but he couldn't take her seriously in that _hat_.

Chuckling he explained.

"Me, Sam and Tucker are going to the park. I needed to get some mittens and a hat." He said, showing the red items in his hands.

"Aren't you three a little _old _to be playing in the snow?" She asked with a smirk.

Danny scoffed. "How could you say that? Don't you have that little kid part still inside of you that wants to play in the snow on a snow day? I was actually going to ask if you wanted to come along..."

Jazz smiled at that and readjusted the hat on her head. "Am I qualified enough?" She enquired, pointing to the blue, green and purple hat.

Danny raised an eyebrow, examining her with a hand on his chin. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>They had made it to the park not fifteen minutes later, bundled up in down jackets and warm winter hats. Danny had also brought a sled he had dug out of the garage that had been gathering dust.<p>

The whole park was covered in a blanket of white heaven. The trees branches bending from the weight of all the snow, swings frozen in place. In all, it was a silent and eerily beautiful place. Until Danny had engaged in a snowball fight.

Before Sam and Tucker had arrived, he had turned invisible and hid behind Jazz, waiting to attack as she kept watch on the sled, on top of the hill they were standing upon.

When his best friends had approached, questioning Jazz to where he was, he had slowly floated above his sister, two snowballs in hand and pelted them right at Tucker and Sam.

He had laughed at the look of horror on their faces when the white snowballs of death had made impact. Tucker got hit on the top of the head, almost pulling the hat off his head. The snowball that hit Sam had been way funnier, he had to land back on the ground and lean against his knees to stop collapsing from laughter.

Sam had started screeching, yelling something about 'cold' over and over again. Turns out the snow had hit her neck and fell down into her shirt, slowly melting.

After she gotten the now tiny ball of snow out from under her jacket, Sam stalked over towards him in the snow and grinned ruefully.

"_Daniel_. _Fenton_. You're going to pay for that." She ground out in a low tone, before crouching down and packing a ball of snow together with gloved hands and nailing it towards his head.

He barely had enough time to take a breath when the fluffy snow clouded over his eyes and face. Unfortunately, some of the snow had flew into his mouth and he had to spit and wipe the snow off his face.

His three companions however, were laughing their asses off at his expense. While they were distracted, he turned invisible again, grinning wickedly at their giggling.

Sam was the first to notice, as he lifted a pile of snow into the air and flew over their heads. She was frozen in place, gazing intently at the floating pile of snow.

"Uh..guys?" She managed to stutter out, gathering Tucker and Jazz's attention towards the looming ball of snow, just as he spread his arms apart, letting it fall on their heads with a satisfied feeling.

Danny watched as they all let out shrieks, smiling as Tucker, somehow, gave the highest and most girlish scream of terror, more so than the girls, at their impending doom.

Reappearing back into existence, he flew back towards his friends and sister. Landing down beside Tucker, as his friend wiped the snow away.

Danny wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Very manly dude. Very."

Tucker folded his arms across his chest, frowning.

"Re-quoting Sam, you will pay for that."

Shrugging, he looked over at the two females of the group, watching slightly amused as they got rid of the snow and cursed him the the depths of hell.

Sam glanced up and glared at him before covering her mouth with a mitten and whispering something in his sisters ear.

Jazz's eyes lit up in mischief as she nodded animatedly to what Sam was saying, giving him a grin when the goth girl beside her turned away, her shoulders shaking in laughter.

His eyebrows narrowed. "What did you tell her?"

Sam raised her eyebrows in an attempt to appear innocent. "Oh, nothing much," She began casually. "Just telling old Jazz here about some old pictures I have of you and Tucker, consider it blackmail. You throw another snowball, you shall be _humilified!"_

Danny scowled, but an idea took form in his mind. "You know I could just fly over to your house and steal the picture, right?"

The girl looked crestfallen. "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't think of that."

He flashed a smile. "I am smarter than I look you know! But I have a way we can work this out. Snowball war."

Sam pursed her lips together, a fire lighting in her eyes. Stalking over to him, she raised a mitten clad hand.

"I accept your challenge. But on one condition."

Danny nodded. "You name it."

"No. Ghost powers. Allowed." She answered, emphasizing her words, knowing full well Danny would try to cheat.

Sighing, the boy who looked like a firetruck mutely agreed and shook her extended hand.

"Your on."

* * *

><p>It was around two hours later that the boys signalled defeat.<p>

They had all put up a good fight, carefully aiming and constructing snowballs to be shot at each other. Somehow Danny and Tucker had ended up on one team and Jazz and Sam on the other. Danny was surprised how well they got along, he didn't think that Sam and Jazz liked each other that much. Well, he was certainly dead wrong.

Both of them had a system, one would make the snowballs and then the other would throw, then they rotated the actions. Which ultimately, led to his and Tuckers defeat.

It was embarrassing to watch the girls high five, yell and jump for joy at their victory. He and Tucker sulked in the snow, murmuring how it wasn't fair and that they had an advantage.

Sam had questioned him on that. "_We,_ have the advantage? Your the boy with ghost powers and you say we have the advantage?"

"But you said I wasn't allowed to use my powers."

"It was a _rule, _I didn't actually think you'd follow it."

Danny groaned and rubbed a red hand over his face in exasperation.

Sam and Jazz high-fived yet again, the latter dissolving into giggles. But she bounced back quick. Sneakily glancing at Sam, she motioned to the boys, nudging the girl in the side.

"Hey, since the boys lost in a _major _defeat, don't you think they should treat us to some hot chocolate?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Why Jazz, I think that would be a divine idea!"

The two boys sitting on the ground scowled, groaning loudly.

"Careful Danny, if you keep frowning like that, your face could get stuck that way."

Danny stared up at his goth friend, not admiring her cheekiness.

"I'll show you 'stuck that way'!" He announced, pouncing up from his spot in the cold snow.

Sam didn't even have time to blink as he jumped towards her, sending them both crashing into a pile of snow, tumbling down the top of the semi-hill they were previously on.

Danny could hear the barely audible gasp she had let out in protest as they rolled down the hill, snow flying every which way. It was like a fluffy blanket, cushioning their rotations.

She had squeezed her eyes shut and kept her hands clutched together next to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. When they finished their twenty second tumble down the hill, Danny could feel the dizziness starting to set in.

Sam opened her eyes to see a cross-eyed boy, mouth slightly ajar. She laughed, bringing a hand up to her mouth to try and stop the noise. Danny shook his head, focusing his eyes on the girl laying beside him.

She was covered in snow, tiny flakes caught in her lashes. Danny grinned while admiring her, a light flush flowing to his cheeks to match the identical look on Sam's face. Said girl glanced upon his face, a slight dazed look in her eyes, purple lips parted.

Danny could feel her breath coming out in small puffs, and saw the wisps coming from her mouth, mirroring his ghost sense. There was a nagging voice in his mind, telling him what he should have done awhile ago.

_Kiss her..._

Whether it was the intense gaze of hers or the appealing epiphany situated in his mind, he leaned forward an inch, as if brainwashed. He saw Sam blink for a moment, before her eyes clouded over and she sucked in an expectant breath.

Danny's lip were almost settled upon Sam's when her eyelids fluttered closed But, as the universe hated him in a cruel, cruel way, Jazz and Tucker took that exact moment to come sliding down the hill on the sled he had brought. He could hear their laughter echoing down the hill.

Before they got to the bottom, Danny, with mixed emotions, nudged Sam. Her eyes popped open and she looked confused and a quick flash of hurt filtering across her face. Danny internally cringed, before nodding his head towards the pair hurdling towards them in the sled, but not without regrets of his own.

Sam nodded in understanding, as Danny reluctantly pulled his arms away from her and pushed him self into an upright position, Sam doing the same.

The pair sitting in the snow put on false smiles as Jazz and Tucker met them at the bottom.

Danny merely raised an eyebrow at the pair, hands positioned behind him.

Jazz had been sitting behind Tucker arms wrapped around his waist, laughing as they flew down the hill. Tucker had gotten up first and had bowed playfully, pulling her up after. The girl still clad in the flower covered hat giggled, tugging Tucker over towards Danny and Sam.

Said couple sitting in the snow, exchanged glances, mixed with the same amount of confusion and shock.

As Jazz came bounding up towards the two, a concerned flash crossed her face.

"Are you guys okay? It looked like you two were unconscious at the bottom of the hill, barely moving."

Tucker came up behind Jazz, a smug grin on his face.

"Getting comfy, you two?"

Danny rolled his eyes at his friends accusation, swallowing the lump forming in the back of his throat at the same time. He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck with a glove.

"Uh-

"Were fine Jazz. Tucker, shut up."

Danny turned towards Sam, she had a light flush still on her cheeks, but was still able to push out a hasty excuse. He grinned as she caught him looking at her, from the corner of her eye. Giving a quick wink before jumping up out of the snow.

The boy still settled in the snow blinked a few times, letting out a half snort, half laugh, slowly dragging himself to his feet.

"Well that's a relief," Jazz uttered with a sigh, "I thought something bad had happened. Plus, I'm starting to get a little chilly, why don't we go get that hot chocolate now?"

Tucker's lips curled up. "I know a way I could warm you up honey. And It sure doesn't involve hot chocolate."

Jazz blinked a few times, slowly turning towards Tucker then back to Danny and Sam. She rolled her eyes with a grin, crossing her arms.

"Leave that to these _two_. I think they were getting cozy enough before we interrupted."

Tucker smiled, an amused edge to his voice. "I was joking! Come on," he said in a defeated tone, "lets go get that hot chocolate."

Jazz and Tucker trudged through the snow, conspicuously chatting, leaving Danny and Sam in the dust.

Danny stared at his sister and best friend walking away, frozen in place.

"Did they just flirt. With each other?"

Sam grinned at the blue eyed boy beside her, rolling her eyes at the amount of shock in his voice.

She grabbed his glove clad hand and started pulling him along, trailing the other two.

"Come on lover-boy, lets go get some hot chocolate."

* * *

><p>AN: I think this chapter was required, considering the weather outside.

This chapter is actually the longest yet (and one of my favourites!), over 3000 words. I was trying to work on my descriptiveness, I hope you guys enjoyed :)


	8. Aglutition

A/N: Fhew, finally done, kind of an off the top of my head chapter.

Note: Alexithymia is the difficulty of recognizing and expressing emotion. This word may be used for a chapter, I'll have to see what I can come up with :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aglutition<strong>: (n.) The state of not being able to swallow.

Characters: Danny

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: In which, Danny becomes a little less clueless.

* * *

><p>Was it possible for a man, err...boy, to drown on dry land?<p>

He had been asking himself that a lot lately. At first, the question had been purely hypothetical, a spurred off the moment thought. But the feelings of being breathless came each day, more often than he would like.

The reality of the situation, was that it was just going to get worse until he finally did something about it. He fought ghosts and saved the town on a daily basis, it shouldn't be so hard to pluck up some courage and finally act on his feelings.

Of course, speaking while breathless was usually a hard feat to do. When speaking, you have to actually suck air into your lungs, but he just found it impossible to do around her.

Sam had been leaving him sputtering and gasping for air on occasions, whether it was intentional or not, he didn't know. Sometimes he caught her giving him a smirk, thinking that it was on purpose, but other times he was clueless as ever.

Last week she and Tucker had been arguing about changing his Danny Phantom hazmat into something more...dazzling. Sam had vehemently disagreed, saying how he wanted to keep attention off himself, not attract it.

He hadn't thought anything about the conversation, laughing at the two of them bickering, until Sam threw him for a loop, casually muttering that he looked _good,_ in black and white.

His face had been frozen in shock and bewilderment for quite a few minutes.

But today was the day he was finally going to do something about it. The day he was going to tell her how he felt. It was simple really, walk up to Sam, his best friend since forever, and spout out all of his feelings. Simple, _right_.

He had played out all of the possible scenarios in his mind the night before, some ending in acceptance, others ending in rejection that might have given him a case of alexithymia.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he continued on his way, making it to school fairly early today. Only to wait for Sam of course.

It was when he was waiting beside her locker, speculating the outcome, when she came up beside him.

Sam gave him a smile and a faint greeting of 'hey', before she motioned to open her locker. He stood next to her, a slight flush on his cheeks and mouth ajar. The familiar feeling of the air rushing out of his lungs washed over him. He couldn't swallow, could hardly breathe.

She was oblivious to the effect she had on him and finished rummaging through her locker to grab a notebook for class. Sam slammed her locker shut, stuffing the binder into her book-bag before turning towards him.

Taking one glance at his features, she frowned, concerned.

Barely registering the question she had asked about him being okay, he nodded vigorously. Sam grinned, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. He felt the breathlessness slowly come back from the smile she was shooting him.

She gazed up at him expectantly, encouragingly. The thoughts of rejection silently floated away, only acceptance in his mind.

Danny swallowed.


	9. Double Entendre

**Double Entendre: **(n.) A word or phrase open to two interpretations or meanings.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker

Genre: Friendship, General

Rating: T for blatant innuendo

Pairing: Danny/Sam

Summary: Tucker thought this bedroom conversation was meant for other ears...

* * *

><p>"Oh! This goes over here. Wait...uhhh."<p>

"Danny! I already told you where it should go, it's supposed to match up."

"But I don't think it'll fit, it's too big!"

"Here, give it to me you big baby. It will too fit."

"Saaammm..."

"It. Will. Urg... Fit! You try pushing harder Danny."

"One last try. Ahhhh..."

Silence, then, "YES!"

Meanwhile, a boy of African descent had stopped outside the bedroom door, a horrified look on his face. Unknown to him, the teens inside were trying to finish a particularly hard one-thousand piece puzzle.

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, this feels like such a cop out. Its been three weeks then I update with a drabble, yeah...sorry 'bout that, I loose track of time very easily. I hope you guys enjoyed nevertheless!


	10. Funambulist

**Funambulist:** (n.) A tightrope walker.

Characters: Sam, Danny, Tucker

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Rating: K+

* * *

><p>She had always been one to walk on the wild side. Always the one wanting to explore and be adventurous. Always trying to push the limit. But sometimes, things didn't go as planned.<p>

Sam swallowed nervously, inching backwards as Danny was hot in pursuit. Her grey combat boots more of a curse than a blessing in this situation, as she struggled to keep her balance, arms flailing.

All she had wanted to do was ditch school for a day to see _Circus Gothica_, just one day, and it had all went down the drain. Now Danny was being brainwashed by the circuses ringmaster and She and Tucker couldn't do anything to break the hold on him.

She glanced into her friends red eyes, pleading that he wouldn't make her fall.

"Danny, listen. You don't want to do this! You're being controlled!"

Sam could feel her heart leap into her throat as he merely laughed, evil grin on his face. She tried not to look down as Tucker called up to her, continuing to stare at Danny. The thin rope underneath her feet started to quiver again, as Danny hauled the giant axe behind his back and brought it back down, swiftly slicing the line.

The four seconds she was flying towards the ground, had felt like hours as she screamed, knowing the ground was going to _hurt. _Luckily, her falling had snapped Danny out of his trance and he flew to catch her, making sure she didn't go Kr-Splat!, infront of the audience.

As Danny placed her carefully on the earths surface, Sam saw the recognition in his eyes slip away once more as Freak-Show told her that this was just a warning.

Seeing the evil in Danny's red orbs, Sam sucked in a breath and tried to stay calm, feeling panic rise from deep within herself. Running over towards Tucker, she dragged him out of the tent, vowing to herself, that they would find a way to help Danny.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's been awhile...Trying to get back into the swing of things :)_

_P.S. Based off the episode 'Control Freaks'_


	11. Cicatrix

**Cicatrix: **(n.) Scar of a healed wound; Forming of a scar.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Lancer

Genre: Humour/General/Friendship

Rating: K+

Summary: In some situations, scars can be a signal of strength. In which, Lancers class showcase their various scars.

* * *

><p>"<em>Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars." - Khalil Gibran <em>

"Would anyone like to elaborate on what this quote means?"

A balding man in his late forties stood in front of a group of rowdy teenagers, arms crossed over his chest.

Said teens quieted down as the older man started speaking. But two boys continued to chuckle at a joke near the back of the room. The other comrade, Miss Sam Manson, shook her head at their antics, but a smile on her lips nonetheless.

Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. The two boys instantly ceased their laughter, one swallowing nervously, the other scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"Mr. Foley. Please explain this quote."

He shuffled awkwardly in his seat, staring at the written words, adjusting his red beret as his two friends smugly grinned at him.

"Umm...scars are tight?"

"No, Mr. Foley. Scars are not 'tight'." He pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured to the young girl in front of Tucker.

"Miss Manson, could you give an adequate explanation?"

Sam bit her bottom lip, staring at the board in concentration.

"I think the quote means, that the people who have suffered the most, may come out of a situation or 'battle' if you will, with scars, signalling physical injuries, but are still strong on the inside."

Mr. Lancer had a slight smile on his usually frowning face. He curiously watched as Sam, Tucker and Danny all shared a similar look between themselves.

"Thank you Miss Manson, that would be correct." He spoke, bringing the threes attention back to the front of the class. Meanwhile a letter-jacket wearing jock spoke up.

"Man, I've got so many scars from football it isn't even funny. Kwan, remember last weeks game?" He asked his friend. Kwan nodded grinning, pulling up a sleeve, revealing a large gash on his right forearm.

"Dog-pile. Some guys helmet came apart and a piece of metal scratched my arm. We still won though!"

"Booyah!" Came from his blonde friend as Dash and Kwan bumped fists.

"Psssh. I've gotten larger scars in my sleep." A smug girl in the front muttered.

Dash challengingly raised an eyebrow. "Oh really Valerie? Got any proof?" He shot back.

She huffed getting up from her seat and turned towards the jocks, lifting up a poof of hair, revealing a pink, jagged gash on the back of her neck, near her hairline.

"Got bit by a German Shepard when I was little, still hate dogs to this day too."

A raven haired boy in the back shrunk down into his seat, eyeing his best friends nervously. Sam and Tucker tried stifling their giggles, but it was a lost cause. Full blown laughter echoed throughout the class as Danny smacked his forehead none too lightly on his desk.

Valerie narrowed her eyes at them. "Whats so funny?"

Danny sat up, blue orbs wide. "Nothing! Uhh...Sam don't you have a scar to share?"

Sam eyed her best friend and shook her head, standing up, taking the attention away from him.

She lifted a hand up and pushed two fingers apart on her left hand, showcasing a straight narrow scar between them.

"Steak knife incident. I was helping cut some steak for my parents and accidentally slashed my hand. I ended up getting a virus from food contamination and was hospitalized for a week, which caused me to turn vegetarian. Needed five stitches too."

Sam sat back down in her seat, satisfied smile on her face and Valerie nodded appreciatively, before sitting in her own desk.

The goth girl turned towards her friend. "So Danny. Why don't ya show the class one of your scars?"

Dash piped up at that comment. "Fenton and scars in the same sentence? I don't think so, he just hides from everything, like a mommy's boy."

Sam grimaced, mouthing 'Sorry' at Danny, as Tucker frowned at Dash.

Danny shrank back for a moment, before bravely standing up and coughing awkwardly. Deciding to ignore Dash.

He took a deep breath. "As most of you know, my parents are ghost hunters and um, I'll just show you..."

The raven haired boy slowly pulled his white shirt up revealing his backside, a blush forming on his cheeks. The two teens beside him sighed, knowing exactly how their friend had got the scars, even bandaging some of them.

The whole class went into whispers, some gasping, but all staring at the black haired, blue eyed boy. Wondering how he had gotten all the scars, small pink lines running down his back, white jagged scratches. All the scars painting his pail skin like a canvas.

Danny motioned to a particularly large, dark purple scar running down his side. It dipped into the side of his baggy jeans and was covered by part of his shirt.

"I got electrocuted while turning on, and fixing my parents ghost portal. I don't remember much, just a flash of bright light and the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground, Sam and Tucker by my side. The other scars are from various ghosts. Skulker, Johnny 13 and even Plasmius."

He smiled down at his two friends, silently thanking them for all they had ever done for him. Releasing his shirt he sat back down beside Tucker, giving him a fist bump and leaning forward to squeeze Sam's shoulder.

"Whoa, dude. Didn't think you had it in you." Tucker whispered as Lancer tried to calm down the class.

Danny smiled, and smirked at the shock on Dash's face.

Who knew it would be a scar to ever shock him speechless?

Meanwhile, Mr. Lancer was replaying the events that had just conspired. Even more surprised than some of his students at the amount of scars on young Mr. Fenton. He sighed, knowing boys would be boys, getting bashed and bruised in fights and all, but _ghosts?_ Was Daniel fighting them, or just got in between the ghosts when his parents were fighting them?

Shaking his head, Lancer pulled his attention back to the class. Absentmindedly rubbing the knuckles on his right hand, where they had been broken countless times in fights, during his teenage years...

Just because he was a teacher didn't mean he didn't have scars of his own. He smugly smiled. Not that his students needed to know that.

"_Scars show us where we have been, they do not dictate where we are going."  
>― David Rossi<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN:I was going to have a more angsty feel to this chapter, but humour won out in the end._


	12. Vertigo

**Vertigo:** (n.) A sense of whirling or loss of balance.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hints of D/S and J/T

Summary: The gang heads to the local county fair.

* * *

><p>It was when they rode the tilt-a-whirl for the four time, that they had to get off.<p>

Sam, Danny, Tucker and Jazz lurched forward as the ride slowly came to a stop, but their compartment kept on spinning in circles.

The previous three rides were a blur. The four of them had been squished inside the circular room, it resembled the teacups at Disney land, with a giant wheel in the middle. Danny and Tucker had spun the wheel with all their might, the outside world a flash of colours barely within their eyesight. Loud screaming and laughing coming from the teens.

When the ride stopped, an operator came to the door and unlocked the hatch and opened the door so they could exit, and motioned for them to exit.

Four pairs of stumbling feet made their way down the rides stairs.

"Whoa. Make the spinning stop!"

Danny was supporting Sam around her middle, gently rubbing her back as she took a hold of her head to try and stop the circles running through her mind.

Beside the two, Tucker and Jazz were leaning against each other and Jazz was giggling like a little girl. She waved a hand in front of her face.

"I don't care if I'm seeing double right now, we should do that again!"

Tucker protested from beside her. "No more rides! I've got enough trouble seeing as it is without the spinning added."

Danny was the best out of the four, smiling without a care in the world. Sam eyed him suspiciously, trying to steady her eyesight on him.

"Danny, why aren't you affected like the rest of us?"

He smirked.

"Ghost powers. Always come in handy when a case of vertigo comes along."

She frowned at him.

"You spun us in circles as fast as you could, because you weren't going to get dizzy, didn't you?"

He chuckled. "Yep."

Meanwhile, Jazz was starting to feel the after-affects as the adrenaline wore off.

"Never doing that. EVER. Again."

Tucker piped up, placing a hand on her shoulder and nodding his head. "Amen to that."

They beelined their way towards a bench, suffering in silence as the rest of the carnival goers enjoyed the various rides and stands at the fair.

After settling comfortably on the green, wooden bench, Danny grinned, leaning back, hands behind his head. Sister and two bestfriends beside him.

"So. Ferris wheel next?"

"NO!" Came from the other three occupants on the bench.


	13. Efficacious

**Efficacious: **(adj.) Successful in creating a desired effect.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+

Paring: D/S

Summary: Sam stared at the drawing, lightly caressing it's surface. She never knew he could draw so well.

* * *

><p>To anyone watching the young boy, they would notice the amount of concentration on his face. He sat on the ground leaning against a giant oak tree, furiously scribbling in a sketchbook, tongue stuck out to the side.<p>

He lifted the graphite pencil from the paper for a moment, running a hand through his black hair and bit the end of the eraser, criticizing his own work. He sighed a moment later, eyes flickering to the picture taped next to his drawing on the sketchpad, before taking the eraser and lightly wiped out a strand of hair.

Danny shifted the book and glanced back at his picture, studying it once more, prior to delicately stroking the pencil along the paper, creating a now, realistic piece of hair. He nimbly shaded the piece, giving it more depth and smiled, satisfied at his work.

His drawing was finally done. After working on it for almost two months he was finally done. Biting a lip, Danny gazed down at his sketch, tilting his head to the side. Hoping to the heavens that she was going to like it.

Quickly gathering his book bag, he safely tucked the sketchbook into it and jumped up from the grass, taking a moment to stretch before checking the park for any people. Seeing no one, Danny instantly turned invisible and took to the sky's, flying back home. Wide grin on his features.

Two days later, a young Sam Manson got a curious letter.

It was a large manilla folder, unsigned, only her name and address on the front. With a raised eyebrow, she flipped open the flap and found a letter. Her eyes widened at the delicate calligraphy writing. It read:

_'I hope you like it. Enjoy.' -DF_

Sam smiled.

Danny sent this.

Looking down the hall and towards the kitchen, she sneaked her way up the stairs and resided to her room, not wanting her parents to see whatever he had sent.

Climbing onto her plush bed, she leaned up against the backboard, sitting cross legged. Sam took a deep breath and reached into the folder with a shaky hand.

The paper contained within took her breath away.

She stared at the drawing, lightly caressing its surface. She never knew he could draw so _well._ It was a sketch of her sitting on his bedroom floor, her mouth wide in laughter, eyes bright in happiness and hands clutched at her sides.

Sam wondered how Danny had drew this. The crisp lines, delicate shading that made her look so joyful. Did he honestly see her like this?

She shook her head as an overwhelming feeling of affection ran through her body towards her best friend. Taking another look at the drawing, she narrowed her eyes and tried to read something that was written along the edge of the sketch.

Seconds later the paper fell from her pale hands and floated slowly to the floor.

Jumping off the bed, almost falling to the floor in the process, Sam slowly snatched up the drawing. A smug grin forming on her purple painted lips. On the boarder of the page he had mysteriously wrote, _'Sam Fenton', _in fancy writing.

She raised an eyebrow.

Danny never was one for being subtle. But his drawing sure painted a clear picture in her mind. Eliciting a brief chuckle, Sam carefully placed the drawing on the inside of one of her books, keeping it in a safe place so she could have time to buy a picture frame.

Meanwhile, she thought it would be a great time to visit Danny and ask exactly what effect he was going for when writing, _Sam Fenton._

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's a little short, but I actually really liked writing this chapter. Please leave any comments, until next time! :D_


	14. Palpate

**Palpate: **(v.) Examine by touching.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: D/S

Summary: It was a routine they knew off by heart. He would get injured and she would patch him up.

* * *

><p>He visibly flinched as her warm hands appraised the large gash on his shoulder blade.<p>

His reaction wasn't from the pain, more from the fact that he felt naked under her eyes, as the pads of her fingertips caressed his skin. He sucked in a shaky breath as she prodded a little harder. Her hands left his back, fearful she had hurt him.

"Sorry. Painful?" She barely whispered, voice low and soothing.

He swallowed, shaking his head to the side, trying to calm his breathing as her hands reattached themselves to his back.

Sam sighed, inspecting the wound once again. Pale hands trying their best not to hurt him further. But by the way his hands were clenched in his lap, she was probably doing more harm than good.

She was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, as Danny sat in front of her, leaning forwards, shirt discarded on the floor beside him.

Sliding a practised hand up towards his shoulder, she gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'll be right back with the supplies."

She untwisted her legs and slowly crawled off the bed, sock feet padding the wooden floor as she walked towards the bathroom connected to her bedroom. Glancing back at Danny, she gave him a sorrowful look of pity. His eyes were closed, a slight flush on his cheeks, hands still clenched and it looked as if he was having trouble controlling his breathing.

Quickly, she dug the first-aid kit out from under sink.

Danny took another shaky breath as he felt her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before she left to the bathroom. He could feel his whole body tense at her light touch, his body betraying him.

When he heard her saunter away, he watched her go for a moment before leaning his head back onto her bed, closing his eyes while trying to control his actions. He unclenched his hands, placing them palm down on the floor, trying to get rid of the heat radiating off him. Activating his ice powers, he focused it on his cheeks and the place her hands had occupied, trying to get rid of the searing touch he had felt.

He was jolted out of his trance a moment later, when her hand had made it to his forehead. Her palm spread out, the tips of her fingers touching his hairline.

Danny snapped his eyes open, and was greeting to the frowning form of Sam.

She shook her head.

"Danny, are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of flushed and it feels like you have a fever."

He instantly tensed up again, mouth opening to mutter that he was fine, but he worried no words would come out and settled for nodding his head instead. Her hand still warm against his skin.

She slowly pulled it away and resumed her spot behind him, fingers once again reaching for his shoulder as she placed the gauze and medical tape on the bed next to her.

Danny exhaled slowly as the air seemed to get thick, as Sam returned to her earlier post.

He leaned his head forward, hair falling, covering his face as his cheeks started to get red once again.

Sam started on his shoulder, making sure there was no dirt or dust inside the cut, before opening the gauze package and placing it on his shoulder. Ripping a piece of tape off the almost empty roll, she taped the gauze up, making sure it wasn't too loos or tight.

After finishing, she splayed her hands on both sides of the bandage, inspecting her work.

Satisfied, Sam suddenly reached both arms around his neck, bringing them together in the front and drooped her head onto his back.

"You really need to stop getting injured."

Danny took a deep breath as her hair rustled against his back, her whispered words sending shivers down his spine as her breath tickled his skin. But he smiled nonetheless, bring a hand slowly up towards the ones she had knotted around his neck.

No way was he ever going to stop getting hurt. He would always be there to protect the town from invading ghosts, getting hurt in the process, mainly due to his klutziness. It was a routine. A routine they knew off by heart. He would get hurt and she would patch him up.

Danny never really did like change, besides turning into a half ghost. Other than that he liked to follow a similar routine. He couldn't stop getting injured.

He would miss her warm, delicate hands on his skin too much.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, major fluffage. So much that it's making me use the word fluffage. Review please :)_


	15. Obdormition

**Obdormition: **(n.) Numbness caused by constant pressure.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship/Humour

Rating: K

Pairing: D/S

Summary: He never was one to mind the pins and needles associated with limbs falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Slowly reaching forward, Danny poked his friend in the shoulder.<p>

"Sam could yo..."

Noticing her state of sleep, he stopped short.

They had all been watching movies in his living room till the wee hours of the morning, stretched out on a gigantic blanket. Various snacks scattered the carpet floor, mainly popcorn from the fight they had earlier.

Sam was laying on her stomach next to him, but his arm was trapped beneath hers. Tilting his head, from the faint light the TV was still giving off, Danny squinted his eyes and made out the shapes of Jazz and Tucker, both fast asleep on the couch.

Glancing back at his female friend, he grinned for a moment, watching her peacefully sleep.

Shaking his head, Danny laid back onto the blanket, eliciting a large yawn before closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome him like it did his two friends and sister.

Considering his left arm was already asleep, numb from Sam's atop it, He figured it wouldn't bother him if his whole body was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Little longer than a drabble, sorry for the shortness :P_


	16. Quiff

**Quiff:** (n.) Tuft of hair brushed back from the forehead.

Characters: Danny

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: Light D/S

Summary: He always did have a nervous habit of brushing his hair back with a hand.

* * *

><p>Danny stood anxiously in front of the full length mirror, as it was leaning against a wall in his room.<p>

He shifted his feet, murmuring to himself before striking a simple pose. Standing there for a moment, he shook his head, relaxing once more. Hair flying wildly.

_'She's only coming over to work on a project. Its not a date. Not a date.'_

Statements similar to these had been running through his mind for over an hour now, toying with his emotions. Danny slumped forward, turning his head to catch a glimpse of the clock.

_'4:10. She'll be here in exactly five minutes.'_

Sam was anything, if not punctual.

_'It's only a simple English project, assigned by Mr. Lancer. Nothing to get anxious and nervous over. I'm not going to get nervous. Were just going to work and talk like normal. Just like friends.'_

It occurred to him a split-second later that he didn't want to be _just_ friends with Sam. Trying to ignore those particular thoughts, Danny continued with the task at hand. Inspecting his image.

Spying a few, well _more_ than a few chunks of hair sticking every which way but loose, he grabbed a brush that looked never used.

_'I prefer the bedhead look.'_

Tentatively gliding it through his hair, he grinned. It felt strange for some reason, as he pulled his bangs away from his face. Taking a sparse glance at himself, Danny was surprised.

With his hair no longer blocking his face, it made him look so much older.

"Danny! You up there?"

He froze, mouth wide open, hair still slicked back.

Throwing the brush onto his bed, Danny quickly shook his head, hair now falling normally once again as Sam walked into the room, books clutched to her chest.

He smiled, cheeks tinted pink. She grinned brightly at him, but raised an eyebrow when he started to fiddle with his hair.

"Nervous, Danny?" Sam asked, smiling smugly as she sat down on the floor, spreading the books out.

He slowly pulled his hand away from his bangs and internally cringed. He always did have a nervous habit of brushing his hair back with a hand.


	17. Horripilation

_A/N: First major, angsty piece that I've written._

* * *

><p><strong>Horripilation: <strong>(n.) Process which causes goose-bumps.

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rating: T

Pairing: D/S

Summary: Sam watched in horror as the mixture of red and green liquid flowed from his wound. Words past his lips in gasps. "S-sam..."

* * *

><p>The hair on her arms stood on end, unease filling her veins, as she watched him expertly evade one of Vlad's attacks. He twisted to the right, only to be caught off guard as his abdomen was pierced with a sharp, gleaming sword.<p>

She was frozen in place, eyes widening, hands shaking uncontrollably and unable to speak.

_'Danny, NO!'_

A strangled cry rang throughout the park, being overpowered by a sadistic chuckle.

"You won't join me Daniel. If I can't have you, _no one_ can!"

Plasmius vanished, only leaving behind the medieval sword, as it was still buried deep within the young boys chest.

_'I have to help him!'_

Racing out from her hiding spot, crystal tears staring to form in her violet eyes, she went to aid her friend.

He slowly floated back towards earth, falling to his knees in the grass, trembling like a leaf.

"DANNY!" She yelled, running towards him.

He bleakly looked up, face white as snow, hands wrapped around the hilt of the sword protruding from his chest. Tumbling to the ground beside him, she cupped his face with her hands, trying to obtain his attention from the sword. He was cold as ice.

"Danny, look at me. Yo- you're going to be fine, we just need to get you help."

He paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

She let out a gasp, streams falling down her cheeks, shaking her head wildly in response.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! Danny, we have to go, you need a hospi-

"Sam."

She instantly quieted down at the tenderness in his voice, as he brought up a glove to wipe away stay tears on her cheek. Lowering her gaze, she watched in horror as a mixture of blood and ectoplasm flowed from his wound.

"I'm...I'm not going to make it this time."

_'Its all my fault._'

With trembling fingers she rubbed his cheek, eyes squeezed shut tight, not wanting to face the inevitable.

"Don't say that! Your parents, your parents could help you!"

"S-sam..."

He faltered, eyes fluttering as broken off gasps of air entered his lungs.

She lowered Danny to the grass, wrapping an arm around his shoulder tightly.

"Danny...no. I-I can't lose you, I just can't!" She whispered, gazing straight into his luminescent eyes.

"Sam, I...," he took a shaky breath, his eyes starting to cloud over, "I've always l-loved you."

She gaped, watching him try to smile.

"Now, probably wasn't the best time, but you had to k-know."

Her face softened and she tentatively reached for a gloved hand. Intertwining their fingers, she gave him a watery smile.

"I love you."

Danny smiled at her whispered words, eyes slowly closing.

"T-tell the oth-hers what happened. That I'm half g-ghost. Well...now fully ghost."

She placed a hand next to his heart and squeezed his hand while nodding. His breathing was starting to slowly fade, as was his heartbeat.

"No! Danny..."

"...L-love yo-u..."

Those were the last words he spoke before his head lolled to the side, hair covering his now closed eyes. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she sobbed harder, tears falling onto his jumpsuit.

"Danny...? No..."

Sitting beside him, she placed her head into her hands and cried, vigorously shaking her head.

"I-I'm sorry...Danny..."

_'It's all my fault.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Criticism/comments are welcome and always appreciated :D_


	18. Galloon

_A/N: Drabble time!_

* * *

><p>Galloon: (n.) A piece of lace trim or binding material.<p>

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker

Genre: Humour/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: D/S

Summary: Tucker rolled his eyes. The boy, was whipped.

* * *

><p>"You should get it for Sam. Kinda kinky, ask if the whip is included."<p>

"Tuck!"

Danny frowned at his friend, turning his attention back to the store window. A midnight black corset with violet ribbon tying up the back, and lace bordering the bottom, was displayed on a manikin. It was so, _Sam._

So when they met up at school the next day, he wasn't surprised to see her wearing the exact top. He smiled appreciatively at her while Tucker rolled his eyes as Sam dragged Danny to class.

"Whipped," Tucker muttered, smiling, trailing behind the two.

* * *

><p><em>AN: ...Please leave any comments :D_


	19. Quittance

**Quittance: **(n.) Release from a debt or obligation.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Rating: K+

Pairing: D/S

Summary: Sam raised an eyebrow and wagged a finger in front of his face. "No speaking yet," she whispered dramatically, grinning, "You haven't been released yet."

* * *

><p>A violet eyed girl and her companion were sitting at a table in the Casper High cafeteria, the girl was innocently reading, paying no attention to the irritated boy beside her.<p>

He reached up a hand and poked her in the shoulder.

A smile cracked on her face, as she flipped a page in her book.

Another poked came, harder this time, and a chuckle escaped her lips.

She faced the boy and laid her book on the table, "Sorry Danny, but you know the rules."

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him.

Sam raised an eyebrow and wagged a finger in front of his face. "No speaking yet," she whispered dramatically, grinning, "You haven't been released yet."

Danny threw his arms into the air, exasperated.

"Hey, I was the first one to shout 'Jinx'. You can't blame your slow reaction time on me."

He glared at her and childishly crossed his arms.

She laughed, "I'll release you sometime- "

Danny looked hopeful.

"-just not in the near future."

He continued to grumble as they walked to class. Her laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another short chapter, I'm going away for a few days so I wanted to post something before I left :)_


	20. Lacerate

**Lacerate: **(v.) To cause pain; Tear or cut deeply.

Characters: Sam

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: D/S

Summary: She hated when her thoughts turned mushy towards him. It irritated her, like the sting of a paper cut.

* * *

><p>It happened whenever he gave her a lopsided grin, mouth curved, ice blue eyes twinkling.<p>

Whenever their hands brushed together, intentional or not.

She would get a weightlessness sensation, her cheeks would flush and an unwanted hope would spread in her mind. Of the two of them...together.

Sam hated when her thoughts turned mushy towards him. It irritated her, like the sting of a paper cut. Not because it would ruin the 'unhappy goth' façade, but because it would never happen. Her and Danny.

They were best friends, nothing more.

Still, a sense of euphoria overcame her whenever he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another drabble. What can I say, I'm quite taken with writing these :)_


	21. Jockteleg

**Jockteleg: **(n.) A clasp knife; Pocketknife

Characters: Sam

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Rating: K+

Summary: He gave the knife to her for protection. The only question, what did she need protection from?

* * *

><p>She stared at the metallic blade, watching as light danced off the grey length, a short handle on the end.<p>

It looked like a simple pocketknife, they each had a similar one. Though hers had _'SM'_ specially engraved on it.

Danny had given her and Tucker them, for protection. Things were starting to get dangerous and Danny didn't want them vulnerable.

Each knife had a special force on it, like the Spector Deflector. Tucker had actually helped develop them.

She twirled it between her fingers and was about to put it in her pocket, when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Ahh if it isn't young Samantha. Wait, you hate being called that, right?...Sam?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: More drabbles to come :)_


	22. Kohl

**Kohl: **(n.) Black powder, main ingredient used in make-up.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship/Humour

Rating: K+

Summary: "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

* * *

><p>He was standing by her bed, arms crossed, when she walked into the room, shock evident on her face.<p>

Sam opened and closed her mouth multiple times, too shocked to speak.

"Danny...?"

Danny watched her, grin tugging at his lips. Who knew it would take something so small to make her speechless. She walked over to him, appraising the dark clothing and metal jewelry he was wearing.

It had taken months of prodding, but he finally decided to succumb to her wishes and try on some of the Gothic wear she had bought for him.

She narrowed her own amethyst eyes, smiling approvingly, and glanced into his blue ones.

He raised an eyebrow, eagerly waiting for Sam to remark on his sudden change.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Little longer than a drabble, more coming soon (hopefully!) :)_


	23. Joist

**Joist: **(n.) Beam supporting the ceiling of a building.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker

Genre: Friendship/Humour

Rating: T

Summary: He was sitting on the beam, invisible, legs swinging back and forth, watching the gym class in progress. Trying not to laugh when Sam beaned a particular jock in the head.

* * *

><p>Danny should have been at home at this moment, resting. He had been fighting ghosts till the wee hours of the morning and had even convinced his mother to let him stay home from school that day. But after only a few hours of sleep, he was restless and decided to head to the high school and see how Sam and Tucker were doing.<p>

He was in ghost form and invisible, floating freely throughout the halls and glancing into various classrooms, before making his way to the gym. The class he would have been in if he actually went to school today. Smirking, Danny flew faster and phased through the floor.

Sticking his head down first, he got an upside down view of the gym class, the students lined up and Ms. Teslaf yelling out directions to the activity they were to participate in.

Danny grinned upon seeing the row of red, rubber balls lined up on the middle of the gym floor. Dodge-ball.

Turning right side up, he leisurely floated down onto a rafter and leaned against it, watching the class with interest. Spotting Sam and Tucker he smiled. They were standing a little ways off to the side, Tucker had a worried frown on his face as he glared at the gym teacher, while Sam was trying to distract him.

Danny's eyes softened at the display of his best friends, though they fought often, Sam and Tucker were very loyal to each other. To him.

The sound of a loud whistle broke his thoughts and his eyes bee-lined towards his friends and watched as they slowly entered the game of dodge-ball. He silently chuckled as Tucker attempted to hide behind Sam, she rolled her eyes at him but was smiling nonetheless.

Turning his vision towards the team on the other side, he saw Dash approaching the centre line. He saw the boys eyes gleam as he picked up a ball.

"Hey Foley! Since Fenton's not here, this ones coming for you!"

Danny narrowed his eyes and was about to intervene when a red ball barely registered into his vision, it was a blur, and slammed right into Dash's face. Said boy staggered back and muttered curses to himself.

Smiling, Danny internally cheered, glancing back towards Sam and Tucker. She had a wide smile on her face and held a hand up towards Tucker. They high-fived, laughing.

"That'll teach him not to mess with my friends, or me for that matter."

Tucker chuckled, "I'll say, too bad Danny wasn't here to witness it."

She let out a playful snort. "Yeah, he'd probably get a kick out of watching the jerk get hit in the face with a dodge-ball."

Danny smiled, shaking his head. His friends knew him well.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kinda fast paced, but I didn't have long to write today, gotta work in the morning...sigh._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!_


	24. Hulchy

**Hulchy: **(n.) Swollen.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, Jack

Genre: Friendship/Humour

Rating: T

Pairing: Hints of D/S and J/T

Summary: "Danny looks and sounds as if he's high as a kite." Jazz shook her head. "Sam, It's just the morphine and nitrous-oxide, they had to give him an extra dose." Tucker snorted, grinning at the two girls. "Oh the joys of having ghost powers."

* * *

><p>"Are you kids sure you'll be okay watching Danny while were gone?"<p>

Maddie and Jack Fenton were standing in the doorway of their three story house, looking expectantly at the three teens inside.

Tucker smiled, "Don't worry Mrs. F, everything will be fine, we won't cause any trouble."

A snort came from beside him. "Yeah mom, I'll personally make sure nothing goes wrong. Somehow, Danny always seems to cause trouble, but today I'm pretty sure he'll be indisposed." Jazz commented.

Sam nodded, "I agree with that."

Maddie gave a meek smile and latched onto Jack's arm, closing the door on their way out.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz stood beside each other for a moment and waited till the sound of the RV pulling out of the driveway faded into the distance.

They all let out a breath.

Tucker spoke up, "Well, time to see how he's doing. You ladies want to do the honours?"

Sam faced him and smirked. "Scared are we? Come on, he's your best friend. Where's the trust?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Best friend and trust aside, the last time I checked on Danny he almost blasted me! He started mumbling about me being Vlad and flew around the room yelling about 'the cheesehead'. Luckily I was able to calm him down before his parents came in the room a few seconds later."

Jazz rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Fine then. We'll _all_ go upstairs to check on my brother. Between the three of us we should be able to handle him."

The teens slowly made their way up the stairs, apprehensive, wondering how the young boy in bed was doing. Not knowing that mischief was afoot.

* * *

><p>Sam was the first one to the door and gradually pushed the door open, peeking in. Danny was currently sleeping. Passed out on his bed and dead to the world. Sighing in relief, Sam nodded to the other two behind her and stepped into his bedroom, glancing around.<p>

Jazz and Tucker entered next, he put a finger to his lips then pointed to Danny. She nodded in understanding. They stood in the doorway as Sam tiptoed over to the boy and put a hand to his forehead, he had a slight fever, but that would fade with time. Examining his features, she noted that his cheeks were still puffy, and the bruises under his eyes and chin were turning a sickly yellow. Pushing his bangs away from his face, she exhaled.

Danny had gotten his wisdom teeth pulled out earlier this morning, and he was healing at a fast rate, to the comfort of his family and friends.

Casting another glance Danny's way, Sam smiled softly before turning around and sneaking away, giving a thumbs up to Tucker and Jazz, who were observing from a few feet away. She had almost made it to them, when a lethargic drawl came from the now, awake boy.

"Sammy-kins! When did you get here?" He slurred a wide grin on his face.

Sam froze, a grimace in her features. Jazz and Tucker had an equal amount of shock on their faces. Spinning around, she walked back over to her friend and cleared her throat.

"How you feeling Danny?"

Sitting up, he raised an eyebrow and 'tsked' at her. "Now, now Sammy, no need for standard questions. Sit down why don't you!" Without further questions and to Sam's surprise and protest, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap, giving her a large hug.

Emitting a squeak, Sam fell ungracefully onto his legs and blushed when he gave her a hug, mouthing the words 'Help me!', to her other two companions.

Tucker and Jazz laughed at the couples antics and Tucker took a few photos before coming to the goths aid. Much to her annoyance.

Danny pouted as Sam escaped his grasp and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Thanks Tuck, I thought he was going to hug me to death."

Tucker grinned, "Not that you'd mind. Right?"

She glared at him and childishly stuck out her tongue. "Your turn, Tuck. I wish you luck!" With that, Sam sauntered over to Jazz and stood beside her, letting Tucker have a try with handling Danny.

She looked up at the older girl, "Jazz, Danny looks and sounds as if he's high as a kite."

Jazz shook her head. "It's just the morphine and nitrous-oxide, they had to give him an extra dose."

Tucker snorted from his position beside his friend and eyed the two girls with a smile. "Oh the endless joys of having ghost powers." Rotating back towards his friend, he took a deep breath.

"Doing okay there Danny?"

The blue-eyed boys face was blank, wonder in his wide orbs. He reached up and flicked Tucker in the head.

"Ouch man," he complained, rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?"

Danny grinned. "Making sure you weren't made of cheese."

Tucker sighed and readjusted his glasses. "Danny, I am certainly not made out of cheese. Now, are you going to cooperate and answer my question?"

The boy nodded, his voice still slightly thick, "But I want some cookies first!"

His friend shook his head and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, pushing him back onto the pillows. "You need to rest for a while."

Danny pouted again. "Can I have cookies after that?"

Tucker sighed in exasperation. "Yes, then you can have some cookies."

Smiling happily, Danny sunk back into his covers and closed his eyes. "Nighty night, cheesehead!"

Sam and Jazz chuckled from the doorway and he walked over to them.

"Okay, Jazz, next time its your turn to take care of Danny. Meanwhile, I have to go find some cookies." He added, grumbling to himself.

He sauntered out of the room, hearing the snickers from the two girls as he descended down the stairs. Tucker was almost to the kitchen when a scream of, "Santa's gonna eat me!", came from upstairs.

Grinning, he calmly went into the kitchen and searched for the cookies. It was the girls turn to try and calm down the drugged-up boy.

* * *

><p>Three hours, two packages of cookies, a carton of split milk, the patience of three teens and the delusions of one super-powered boy later, the Fenton's arrived back home. They walked in the door and quietly looked for their daughter and son's friends, seeing no one around, Maddie and Jack made their way up the stairs.<p>

Heading straight for Danny's room, they peeked in the doorway, shocked at what they saw.

The four teens themselves, were all asleep. Sam was curled up at the foot of Danny's bed, legs teetering off the edge. Jazz was laying horizontally on a chair in the corner, her hair severely matted, headband discarded. Tucker was leaning against the front of the chair, spread out on the carpet, crumbs littered on his clothing.

The two adults looked at each other, then glanced warily back into the room. Cookies were scattered all over the place, milk was spilt in several locations, there was writing on the walls and- were those ectoplasm burns on the ceiling?

Maddie entered the room and tip-toed over to her son and took in his condition. He seemed to be healing well, a smile wide on his face, his hair splayed out on the pillow. She lightly caressed his cheek for a moment and he opened his eyes in surprise.

"Mom?" He choked out, blinking his eyes a few times.

Smiling, she nodded. "Go back to sleep honey, I'll wake you in a few hours."

Danny tiredly nodded back at her and spotted his dad standing in the doorway before his eyes closed and he succumbed to sleep once more.

Jack walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gazing fondly at his son.

"Come on Maddie, lets let them sleep for a while longer. I'll drive Sam and Tucker home later."

Maddie grinned up at him. "Yeah, looks like they need it. I need to start on dinner anyway."

His eyes lit up as they silently walked out of Danny's room, "Can you make some fudge too? I think were out..."

She patted his arm and chuckled. "Of course. As long you help this time."

Jack beamed and hurried down the stairs, Maddie right behind him.

The four teens were left upstairs, sleeping the rest of the afternoon away.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had fun with this one :D_


	25. Xenobiotic

**Xenobiotic: **(adj.) A substance or item foreign to the body.

Characters: Sam

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: D/S

Summary: He could play her like a piano.

* * *

><p>She shivered. It was a normal reaction, given the circumstances. Her whole body felt like ice, only warmed by the trails being drawn on her skin. A light caress, a searing touch.<p>

Fingertips that made tingles spread through her veins, long fingers that danced along, fingers that played her like a piano.

Calloused palms, rough yet tender at the same time, that held her tight.

The strength that he held with them, alight with fire or thrown in a vicious punch. She never felt that strength, only the warm tenderness he caressed her with, the passion.

His hands were magic.

* * *

><p><em>AN: More fluff...seems I'm quite addicted to it. _


	26. Oubliette l

Oubliette: (n.) A trapdoor to an entrance of a dungeon.

Characters: Sam, Danny, Vlad

Genre: Angst/Horror

Rating: T-M

Pairing: D/S

Summary: _1._ His blue eyes nervously scanned the room, until they landed on her. His powers had slowly faded before their eyes. She sadly glanced up at him, eyes speaking a single word. Trapped.

* * *

><p>"VLAD!"<p>

The grey haired man looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and glanced down through a hole in the floor. He gave a sly smile and saw the two captives being held in the makeshift dungeon in his basement.

"Yes my dear boy?"

He growled. "You can't keep us here forever!"

The older man chuckled darkly.

"Its not like you have a way to escape. Besides me letting you out. Plus, no one even knows your whereabouts, and nobody would suspect the mayor of capturing two teenagers."

A loud pounding was the only acknowledgement he got.

"Pound against the walls all you want Daniel, no one can hear you."

Danny snarled up at the man and punched the wall one last time before turning away and hanging his head. The small amount of light that was shining through the trapdoor vanished as Vlad slammed the square door shut. Laughing as he left.

His blue eyes nervously scanned the room, until they landed on her.

His powers had slowly faded before their eyes when they were first placed in the dungeon, the only light coming from a small candle in the centre of the fifteen-by-twenty room.

She sadly glanced up at him, violet eyes glowing in the candle light, eyes speaking a single word.

Trapped.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had two ideas in mind for this word, so this is the first part, and the second will be uploaded in the next chapter. The two are unrelated._


	27. Oubliette ll

**Oubliette: **(n.) A trapdoor to an entrance of a dungeon.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Angst/Horror

Rating: T-M

Summary: _2. _He wanted to keep her safe.

* * *

><p>Her heart sped up when a loud noise came from above.<p>

The door opened and _he_ jumped down into the cubbyhole she was in.

The gag around her mouth tasted like dirt whenever she tried to speak and the chains wrapped around her wrists, that were attached to the wall above her head, dug painfully into her flesh whenever she moved.

He stood across from her for a minute. Just watching. Striding across the room, he caressed her cheek.

"You have to be safe Sam. Always safe."

He left, sorrow and pity in his eyes.

Left her captured again...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Really no idea where this came from...Please leave any comments!_


	28. Usance

**Usance: **(n.) Habit; Custom

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K

Summary: Old habits die hard.

* * *

><p>They both had their habits. He would rub the back of his neck in stress and embarrassment, while she would bite her fingernails.<p>

But when dealing with matters close to the heart, each had their own defensive mechanisms.

The girl was always ready with a sarcastic remark, escorted with a roll of the eyes. The boy had an arsenal of lies, filled with denial, but uttered convincingly.

Though, when dealing with each other, panic would set in. Hearts would race. Comments of _lovebirds_, would be vehemently denied in raised voices. Blushes on their cheeks.

Habits can be hard to break.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This one feels kinda...meh..._


	29. Rimple

**Rimple: **(n.) To wrinkle.

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

Pairing: D/S

Summary: "So..." he started. "Do you usually hide in closets during these parties?"

* * *

><p>Sort footsteps could be heard echoing down the long hallway, leaving the large crowd of chatting and laughing adults behind.<p>

The boy stopped at the end of the hall, near a staircase and called out, "Sam. Sam, are you there?"

A door beside the stairs suddenly opened and a hand tightly gripped the tie around his neck, pulling him into the dark closet without a sound.

The door shut and a light hanging from the ceiling was clicked on as he squinted, taking in his surroundings. The girl he was looking for stood beside him, wearing a violet and black dress, hair twisted in an up-do and kitten heels on her feet.

There was a relieved look on her features as she faced him, slowly releasing his tie.

"Danny, thank god it was you. I was positive it was one of my parents looking for me after my escape."

He smiled in amusement.

"Why do you even stay at these parties your parents hold, if all you want to do is leave?" Danny asked, trying to readjust his tie and white dress shirt.

She grimaced, snorting.

"Are you kidding? As if I stay at these things voluntarily. My mother usually makes me stay so I can talk to their so called 'friends' and socialize with the elite. The only reason I did today was because she said you could come, thankfully."

Crossing her arms, Sam watched as Danny tried, but failed, to fix his tie. Rolling her eyes she stepped closer and started to fix it herself, a barely noticeable blush spreading on her face.

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So. Do you usually hide out in closets at the back of your house?"

It was her turn to look abashed.

"Okay, in my defence, these parties my parents hold are a total snore. Plus some guy was trying to hit on me, but ended up acting more obnoxious then Vlad."

She shivered for good measure.

"That bad?"

"I'd rather be wearing a pink ballgown with little bows attached everywhere then spend ten minutes with those people."

His eyebrows rose.

"Well I'm always here for moral support."

Sam smiled, placing his tie in the right position. She then ironed out the wrinkles in his shirt with her hands, slowly caressing the cotton material.

"Thanks Danny. Sorry for ditching you, I just had to take a few minutes to breath."

He gently grasped one of her hands, pulling it away from the continuous stroking motion and stared into her eyes. She tilted her head to the side.

"No problem. I think I'd do the same thing if I was in your situation and had to deal with those people."

Sam nodded, grinning appreciatively up at him. Biting a lip, she stepped forward once more and leaned her head against his shoulder, taking a deep breath. Danny blushed before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

They stood like that for quite a while, when he heavily sighed.

"Do you suppose we should venture back out into the crowd?"

He could feel her breath against his shirt as she spoke. Taking a hold of his free arm, Sam checked his watch.

"Nah. I'd say we got seven minutes left till they realize we're gone. Plus I'm more comfortable in here with you anyway."

Danny craned his head to look down, as she tried to hold in a yawn, her eyes starting to droop. He pulled her arms arms around her neck, trying to shift her into a more comfortable position.

She smiled into his shoulder.

_Looks like I'll be fixing his shirt again..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Finally got to updating this chapter. The internet was acting rather screwy today :/_


	30. Whey

**Whey: **(n.) Off-white.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

Genre: Friendship/Drama

Rating: K+

Summary: When most content, sometimes the worst can happen.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. Just an ordinary day. Carefree and full of dreams, the teens didn't have a fear in the world.<p>

Playing video games, watching movies, teasing each other. All in all, being regular teenagers. God knows they could use the break. But during a moment of contentment, the worst events can occur.

The four had decided to take a walk through the town after being cooped-up all day. A boy wearing black-rimmed glasses was cracking jokes, the other three in peals of laughter. It was when the girl glanced up at her friend and gasped, that things went downhill.

He stared at her in confusion.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, mouth open in shock.

"Danny, your eyes...they're yellow...

He tilted his head to the side. "What?"

The other two turned towards him.

"Whoa, Sam's right Danny. Take a look at this Jazz."

Taking a step forward, the redhead placed a hand on her brothers forehead, trying to get a better view of his eyes. Her own widened in shock.

"Jaundice," she gasped out, as the boy pulled away from her.

"We...we have to get you to a hospital."

Danny raised on eyebrow. "Jazz, I feel fine." She paid his retort no attention.

She stared tugging on his arm, leading him down the sidewalk, Sam and Tucker on their heels.

"Jazz-

-NO! You may not feel it Danny, but you're in serious trouble. Your livers failing!"

Tucker piped up. "How do you know?" He glanced at Sam warily as she bit her lip.

"His eyes and even his skintone are turning yellow. Can you guys help on his other side?"

Tucker immediately caught up and took his right arm, pullnig it over his own shoulder.

Danny tried to pull out of their grasp. "Guys? I'm fine, seriously."

Seconds later, he passed out in their arms.


	31. Tralatition

**Tralatition: **(n.) Metaphor; Change as in the use of words.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K

Summary: "Sam. You are chocolate."

* * *

><p>"The sun burns like fire."<p>

"...Simile?"

"Yup. Okay...Her eyes were emerald, shining in the light."

"Metaphor?"

"Yes! I think you're getting better at these Danny. Studying _does _help."

He smiled sheepishly.

"I know. But its no fun without you!"

Sam rolled her eyes, grinning. The two were at his house, currently studying for an English exam on poetry, seated at the kitchen table. Papers were strewn everywhere, notes scribbled on sheets of loose-leaf, words highlighted in bright ink and a textbook drawn open between them.

"Now, you should try practising and come up with your own metaphor."

He bit his lip. "Can you give another example first?"

She nodded. "Hmm...these muffins your mother left are_ heaven_ on a plate."

Danny eyed the now empty plate, which had previously held a batch of muffins. He chuckled and turned his gaze back to Sam. Pausing for a moment to think.

He muttered out, "Sam. You are...chocolate."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Danny grinned, slowly standing from his seat at the table.

"And you know how much I _love_ chocolate."

He winked at her and strode out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned girl behind.

"Hun? _Chocolate?_...wait. Danny!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Return of the fluff! XD_


	32. Taction

**Taction: **(n.) Contact;Touch

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship/ Romance

Rating: K+

Summary: They could convey their thoughts through a simple touch.

* * *

><p>It was fascinating to watch the pair. The connection they had was spectacular, the way they seemed to convey their thoughts to each other through a simple touch. A nod of the head, a light tap on the shoulder or a squeeze of the hand.<p>

The unspoken words between the two could fill a book, the words caressing each page with a magic that only _they_ could create. How the boy could tell if she was angry by the way her eyes shone, or the way she could tell he was stressed by the slouch of his shoulders.

The two could analyze each others actions perfectly. Only one thing eluded them. A light that shone brightly in their eyes when they were together.

A light that spoke of love.


	33. Idiograph

**Idiograph: **(n.) A private mark;Trade-mark.

Characters: Sam, Danny, Tucker

Genre: Humour/Friendship

Rating: K+

Summary: "Is that the hickey? Ahh...I see Danny finally made his move."

* * *

><p>People had been giving her strange looks all day, truth be told, it was starting to freak her out a little. While walking down the school hallway two guys had stared knowingly at her, giving each other a high five when she sauntered off, laughing rather loudly.<p>

Sam had just shook her head and pivoted around a corner, only to have a group of girls gaze at her then sigh contently when they turned around, whispering in soft tones.

Finally reaching her locker, she tried to ignore the wacky behaviour of the high school student body and opened the lock, grabbing a few books for class. It was then that Tucker walked up beside her.

"At last, someone half-normal to talk to. Do you know whats up with everyone today?" She said in greeting.

He frowned at the statement, leaning against the lockers while looking at her. A satisfied grin replaced his grimace within seconds.

"I'll ignore that for now. So..." he began slowly, Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, "Is that the hickey? Ahh...I see Danny _finally_ made his move."

Her mouth dropped, shock on her features. Tucker chuckled at her expression.

"Hun? What are you talking about?"

He lifted a finger and pointed at a circular, red mark on her neck. She gazed down at it, self-consciously rubbing the spot.

"It's not a hickey Tucker. I opened a cupboard door and accidentally hit my neck. Wait, is that why everyone is acting like a basket case today?"

He nodded. "Yup. Most of them think you and Danny are together, I know you're not, but didn't bother to tell anyone the difference."

She glared at the wide grin on his face, slamming her locker shut.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh, I find the whole situation rather hilarious. I mean come on, Danny doesn't even know yet."

"Great." She uttered out, sighing loudly.

It was then that Danny started walking down the hall towards the two. Sam and Tucker watched as a few jocks laughed, giving him a slap on the shoulder and high fives. The boy just stared at them in confusion, shaking his head and continuing to his best-friends.

"Hey guys. Have you noticed anything weird going on? That was the third time people have gave me high fives today, Dash even congratulated me, for what I have no idea."

Tucker looked blankly at him, trying not to let the laughter he was containing out. Meanwhile Sam raised an eyebrow, trying to look as nonchalant as ever.

"Hello? Are you guys in on it too? Cause I'm pretty sure my birthday was a few months ago...Guys?"

Danny glanced between the pair, before frowning.

"Sam? Is that a hickey?"

She turned and slammed her head against her locker in embarrassment, as loud laughter could be heard echoing down the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Something similar to this happened to me, quite awkward I''ll tell you that. Anyway, I __hope you guys liked!_


	34. Mordant

**Mordant: **(adj.) Sharp or critical quality; Sarcastic.

Characters: Danny

Genre: Drama/Friendship

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hints of D/S

Summary: She used her sarcasm as a defense.

* * *

><p>Many people thought she was rude and snarky. Truth is, Sam just speaks her mind and is highly opinionated. Passionate in what she believes is right, I admire that about her. She isn't afraid to speak her mind.<p>

On the other hand, she can be closed-lipped as ever. Eliciting a sarcastic response. Trying to come off as nonchalant, but I know the truth. Sam uses her sarcasm as a defense, a way to distance herself from others. The wall she had would come up, a scowl on her face and a biting comment at the ready.

She isn't one to show her true emotions, or let anyone too close. Only a few select people truly know her, her grandmother, me, Tucker and even Jazz. I should know, I do the same thing sometimes.

Even with Tucker and I, Sam will still close us off.

Take yesterday for an example. The three of us were walking home from school, seizing the gorgeous weather. Tucker was beside me, whispering to Sam on his other side. Their whispering escalated until we stopped in front of her house.

He turned to me, throwing his arms into the air and yelling loudly, "Sam loves you!"

I tilted my head to the side, both eyebrows raised and gazed at her. My heart beating faster by the second. She merely rolled her eyes and snorted, crossing her arms at the same time.

"Oh yes, I just _love_ Danny with all my heart. You're such a dork." That statement was aimed at Tucker. She shook her head at us and raced inside.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Was yelled before the door slammed shut.

After the incident, I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking, Tucker by my side, muttering about 'denial' before we started talking about what movie to watch this weekend.

I mulled this conversation around in my head multiple times when I got home, and still am now.

Tuckers comment about Sam loving me, totally had her freaked. The way she blew the statement off with a mere sarcastic remark, made my heart drop a little. Sam obviously didn't want to breach that subject, and ran right into her house, again, trying to distance herself from the situation. Her emotions closed off.

Why would she get defensive about it? I'm her best-friend, just Danny. It's not like she actually l_oves_ me. Could she?

Profusely shaking my head, I close my eyes and sigh. These were dangerous thoughts. Crossing the-_line_, kinds of thoughts.

It's at times like these where I can see for her profound use of sarcasm.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review, you know you want too ;) Oh. And thanks go out for your guys continued support! Thank you from the bottom of my heart :D_


	35. Ywis

**Ywis: **(n.) Certainty.

Characters: Danny

Genre: Friendship/Family

Rating: K

Summary: Most people have a little uncertainty in life. But for Danny Fenton, there are a list of givens that will never change.

* * *

><p>All nighters playing video games.<p>

Incomplete homework.

Lancer's authoritative speeches.

Detention.

Ghost fighting.

Weapons acting up.

Vlad being a fruit-loop.

Goofing off with Dani.

Pep talks/therapy with Jazz.

Advice and hugs from Mom and Dad.

The smell of fudge.

Sam and Tucker, best friends till the end.

Inexplicable love for his friends and family.

Complete trust from within his mind, body and spirit.

The passion to fight through good or bad, fighting for the things that truly matter.

Most people have a little uncertainty in life. But for Danny Fenton, there are a list of givens that will never change.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another drabble! Any comments?_


	36. Zinger

**Zinger: **(n.) Comment or remark that grabs attention.

Characters: Sam, Danny, Lancer

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humour

Rating: K+

Pairing: D/S

Summary: She never knew detentions could be so...enlightening. Though Sam wasn't staying around for this one.

* * *

><p>As the shrill ring of a bell echoed throughout the crowded school, a girl sitting next to her friend sighed, giving him a look filled with pity. He smiled sheepishly at her, raising his hands in a 'what can I do?' gesture.<p>

She slowly got out of her seat, packing her books into her bag as the rest of the class exited the room. Only the teacher and the two teens remained.

"Mr. Fenton," came a voice from the front of the classroom, "I assume you have some work to do?"

"Yes Mr. Lancer," the boy nodded, quickly opening a textbook and grabbing a pencil from his book bag, idly turning it between his fingers.

The girl shook her head, swinging her own bag over her shoulder as she watched her friend read the English book. Or rather, pretend to read. He looked rather dazed at the moment.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay, I should be going. Have fun in detention Danny." She said cheekily.

Danny rolled his eyes, still focused on the work in front of him. He had gotten caught skipping class yesterday and had to pay the price.

Sam turned on her heels and began walking away, tossing a short goodbye on the way.

"See you tomorrow Danny."

She heard a hum of agreement come from him. "Bye..." he paused.

Not noticing his lapse in speaking, Sam continued her trek to the door weaving past empty desks. She was about to say goodbye to Mr. Lancer when Danny spoke again.

"Love you Sam."

Stopping in her tracks, Sam opened her mouth in surprise, wondering if what Danny had said was actually spoken aloud, or if her ears were playing tricks on her. Turning back around, she gazed at him.

He was still reading the textbook, eyes moving along the page. It looked as if Danny hadn't even know he had said it. That he _loved_ her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the shock of what had just come to light.

The sound of someone clearing their voice broke her trance.

Sam glanced over her shoulder and spotted Mr. Lancer, he had an eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on his face.

"Ms. Manson. I don't believe you have detention today."

Her face reddened. He had heard Danny.

"Sorry Sir, I'll just be going."

She made her way out the door, trying to avoid the gaze of her teacher, but not before glancing at Danny one last time. He was still engrossed with his book, pencil tapping on the desk. Sam shook her head, a smile forming.

_'Love you too Danny.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Had to write something fluffyyy! Don't really know if this chapter is very plausible or not, or if it makes a lot of sense, but I had to work late today and am dead tired at the moment. I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless :)_

_...And I finally used every letter of the alphabet XD_


	37. Discalced

**Discalced: **(adj.) To go barefoot; Strict religious rules to only go barefoot or wear sandals.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

Genre: Humour/Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Pairings: Hints of D/S and T/J

Summary: As they sat watching the sunset on the horizon, waves lapping against their toes, the four teens came to a similar conclusion. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p>"We're finally here!"<p>

A young boy jumped out of the large RV looking machine, clad in a pair of blue shorts and an orange shirt, huge grin on his features.

A girl dressed in a black swimsuit and sunglasses followed him, shaking her head disapprovingly, but was trying to hide a smile.

"The drive wasn't that long Danny!"

He spun around, arms crossed over his chest.

"You weren't the one getting squished by sitting in the middle!"

Two more teens jumped out of the vehicle and laughed at Danny's actions.

Tucker spoke up, "Hey man, I was sitting in the middle too." He was wearing his usual red fedora and glasses, a pair of green shorts in the place of his cargo pants and a pair of goggles around his neck.

Jazz stood beside Tucker and snorted, her eyes rolling beneath a large floppy sun hat. She was wearing a modest teal swimsuit, similar to Sam's.

"Boys. Is all you ever do is whine?"

Sam pushed her sunglasses down and gave the older girl a look. One word passing through her lips.

"Definitely."

Two outraged cries of "Hey!" were heard as Sam pushed her sunglasses back into place, grinning wickedly. Jazz chuckled patting both Danny and Tucker on the arm.

"Well, we can't feed your ego's _all_ the time, can we? I mean, they're large enough already..."

The two boys glared at her, Danny's eyes flashed a playful green.

"Oh, you will be getting payback for that _'older sister'. _You won't know where, you won't know when, but I _will_ get you back for that jibe."

Jazz, Tucker and Sam laughed his tone of voice, and he pouted, looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"I wasn't kidding!"

But Jazz and Tucker had already started walking, still chuckling, leaving him and Sam standing next to the RV.

She sighed, linking her arm with his and winked at him.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm sure she got the message. Now come on, those two are already a ways ahead of us!"

Sam grinned, pulling Danny along as they raced to catch up to their other two companions.

* * *

><p>It was a gorgeous day. The sun was hanging high in the azure sky, radiating heat like a furnace. Light bounced off the cerulean ocean, making the waves look ablaze with fire. Sand as white as snow sat beneath their feet, soaking up the sun's heat.<p>

They were all frozen to the ground, humbled by the brilliant sight.

"It looks so...majestic."

Three other sighs of agreement were heard as a deep chuckle came from behind the four teens.

"You kids don't have to stand there all day you know," came a feminine voice, "Me and Jack can set up the umbrella and blanket."

Maddie and Jack were void of their usual jumpsuits, instead wearing light coloured t-shirts and shorts. Jack was carrying an extra large cooler, full of treats and drinks for later, and had multiple towels swung across his shoulders. His wife had her hands full with an umbrella, blanket, and a canvas bag full of sunscreen, magazines and extra pairs of goggles.

"Go on kids, don't waste your summer vacation standing around! Your mother and I will be watching from the beach, just in case."

Jack smiled at the teens, then at his wife and started helping her set everything up.

Meanwhile, the four teens were still standing side by side, watching the waves roll in, mesmerized. The breeze wafted the ocean air, the saltiness invading their senses.

Danny suddenly spoke up.

"Shall we..."

He trailed off, watching as the other three grinned, subconsciously getting the message. They all kicked their sandals and flip-flops off, watching as they flew in arcs through the sky, landing in the sand with dull thuds. The sand itself was heavenly warm beneath their feet, grains squishing through clenched toes.

Sam, Jazz and Tucker quickly took off their glasses and hats, setting them on the ground and looked up at Danny.

He smiled, "Race on the count of three?"

"No cheating Danny!" Jazz instantly accused.

Said boy sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

All four teens shared a similar look, one of pure happiness, as Danny counted it down.

"Three...Two...On-

He was suddenly cut off as Jazz surged forward, racing towards the water, feet gliding through the sand and laughing manically.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on no cheating?" He yelled after her.

Sam and Tucker chased after the red headed girl, equally large grins on their faces.

Danny took off behind them, "Wait up guys!"

Sam swerved her head around, hair flying wildly in the wild.

"No chance Danny! You snooze you loose!"

She ran faster, sneaking ahead of Tucker and chuckling at the look of determination in Danny's eyes.

"I'll show you who's gonna be snoozing!"

Sam narrowed her eyes and flipped her head back around, pushing her legs as fast as they would go, trying to catch up to the girl in the lead.

Jazz was grinning ear to ear, not a care in the world as the ocean came closer with each step she took. Taking a sparse glance backwards, she saw that Danny had caught up and was now right beside Sam, Tucker right behind them.

The sand continued to fly under their feet, as the salty water inched closer.

Sam's eyes widened as she watched Danny bolt, racing towards his sister, but not before he gave her a wink, blue eyes shining in the sun.

Seconds later, a loud screech was heard from the redhead as Danny tackled her, pulling them both towards the wide ocean. Tucker and Sam followed them in, diving headfirst into the cool water.

Four heads resurfaced, each gasping for breath, one with a scowl.

"DANNY," Jazz began angrily, while Sam and Tucker snickered, "That was uncalled for!"

He grinned, "Sorry sis, payback for, oh what was it...my _large ego_."

But the grin was wiped off his face when a wave of water collided with his face. Danny sputtered while the other three laughed.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later, after finishing a game of marco polo, that they decided to have a underwater contest. Bubbles could be seen floating to the surface as waves wafted over their heads.<p>

Simultaneously, two resurfaced, taking large gulps of fresh sea air, while treading water.

"Well Danny, looks like we lost."

He smiled. "Aww, no worries Sam. Its not like holding your breath underwater actually has a purpose."

She shook her head, grinning back at him.

Tucker popped up next, sounding exhausted. After a moment, Jazz emerged from the waves, breathing deeply.

"Looks like you won sis."

Jazz turned to her brother, giving a weak thumbs-up in acknowledgement. The others chuckled. Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"I know what that could come in handy for, if you catch my drift..."

Jazz tried to contain a grin and used a hand to send a wave of water over his head.

Sam and Danny looked at each other, the latter dumbfounded. "I stand corrected. I guess there is some practical uses for holding your breath."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. "Is that so? Care to test them out?"

Danny's mouth opened in shock, his cheeks tinged pink as Sam swam closer to him.

"What do you say Danny?"

Jazz and Tucker shared a knowing look as Danny opened and closed his mouth multiple times, speechless.

Sam smiled, shaking her head, and gave her floored friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny, I was just joking."

They all watched as he visibly relaxed, trying to grin. Turning to Sam, he shot her a look, unnoticed by Tucker and Jazz.

While the three were occupied talking, Danny pounced in Sam's direction, sending them both crashing into an oncoming wave.

Continuous laughter rolled towards the beach, over the roar of the turf.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, with even more laughter.<p>

After lunch, they all decided to get some ice-cream and see who could eat it the fastest. Tucker had won that competition, but not without a bout of brain freeze.

While playing a game of catch with a frisbee that had been dug out of the bottom of Maddie's purse, a dog had suddenly come running down the beach and had snatched it out of midair. Sam and Jazz had watched from the sidelines as Tucker and Danny had attempted to catch the dog, unsuccessful.

Now, they were all lounging by the ocean, pondering the events of the day.

As they sat watching the sunset on the horizon, waves lapping against their toes, the four teens came to a similar conclusion. Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here's a longer one for you guys, I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed/faved/alerted so far and for the constant support, hugs to you all ^-^_

_Sadly, school started, so I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like. With all the AP courses and such, but I'll do my best!_


	38. Ranunculaceous

**Ranunculaceous: **(n.) Pertaining to buttercups.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship/Humour/Romance

Rating: K

Summary: "So, do you like buttercups?"

* * *

><p>It was golden as the sun, a bright, honey coloured flower with four little petals sprouting from the centre. Picking it from the blades of grass, Sam watched as he leaned over towards her and pressed the delicate flower underneath her chin.<p>

"So Sam, do you like buttercups?"

Staring him intently in the eyes, she lifted a hand to keep away the sun. Danny smiled at her and Sam breathed slowly as his fingertips grazed her neck. Gently taking the flower from his grasp, she leaned closer, putting the buttercup underneath his.

"It's, 'Do you like butter?', Danny."

* * *

><p><em>AN: A short little drabble :)_


	39. Yellow-back

**Yellow-back: **(n.) Cheap sensational novel.

_**Characters:**_ Sam, Danny

_**Genre:**_ Romance

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary**__:_ Danny finds out about one of Sam's secrets. Romance novels.

_**Notes: **_Could it really be an update?!

Sigh, I've been very neglectful of these one-shots, even though I have a bunch already started on my laptop, I just can't seem to get the energy to finish any. But as luck would have it, the last day before break ends, I was struck with the writing bug and decided to actually write something! Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>He spotted her leaning against a large oak outside the school, a book tight in her grip. It seemed to be covered in a homemade book jacket, wrapped in a shade of dark purple paper with little skulls decorating the front.<p>

Danny stood a the entrance of Casper High, book bag slung over one shoulder and watched her with a warm gaze. Ever the studious one of him and Tucker, he had caught her reading more times than he could count. Usually a Gothic Dystopian novel that was filled with angst and hopelessness. But he had also seen her attached to the works of British authors like Emily and Charlotte Bronte, even Charles Dickens.

She had said reading was a great way to relax, a stress reliever to get away from reality. He had merely snorted in response, raising an eyebrow. His life was more like a book than actually reality. If he ever wanted to publish an autobiography, it would have to be labelled as a work of fiction.

Focusing his attention back toward Sam, Danny carefully examined her features before sauntering over to her. She was thoroughly engrossed with the book she was reading, violet eyes attached to the page, zigzagging from one side to the other. They were lit up with enjoyment, shining brightly as she read. It was hard not to watch Sam as she read, the brightness that radiated off her and the cute way she unconsciously bit her lip while her eyes scanned the page.

Back tracking in his thoughts, Danny shook his head and took a breath, walking over. The tree had blocked out the sun, creating a circle of shade to hide under during the really scorching days. His eyes could truly focus on her when he entered the ring, sun no longer blocking his vision. The leaves were creating a gentle sound as the slight breeze filtered though them.

He plunked himself down beside her, leaning against the bark of the oak tree and feeling the softness of grass beneath his legs. She wasn't even aware of his presence, totally captured within the moment of her novel. That was another thing about Sam, when she read, nothing bothered her, you had to say her name a few times to even get her attention.

Danny smiled and craned his neck to see what she was so entranced about. But only one thing stuck out from the page, jumping off the paper as though written in neon ink. His eyes widened.

"_Harlequin?_"

This got her attention right quick, her head shooting up. The book fell from her grasp and onto the ground below. She turned towards him with a hand against her heart.

"Jesus Danny, you scared me."

But the shocked look on his face made her fright turn to confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"_You read Harlequin?!_" Tumbled from his lips.

Sam gasped, her cheeks flushing slightly. Trying not to seem uncomfortable, she narrowed her eyes menacingly, quickly hiding the book underneath her book bag and away from his eyes.

"So what if I do?"

He paused for a moment, his world still a little off-kilter at the revelation. Sam read _romance novels._ Romance as in two people falling in love. Danny swallowed not knowing how to process the thought. She was a girl after all, and they read romance novels, but Sam? It was hard to think of romance and Sam in the same sentence. But deep down in the thoughts that he only let loose when bouts of restlessness hit, he knew that wasn't true.

He had had many fantasies about him and Sam together, about how he would _finally_ ask her out, how they would go out on dates and everything would be perfect. But this was all hypothetical, because he would never have enough courage to actually ask her out, fearful she wouldn't say yes and their friendship since they had been kids would be ruined. But the thoughts were still stuck in his head and at the moment, they were flowing full force. All because of her secret love of romance novels.

Danny tried to shake the visions from his head and instead focus on the _real_ Sam beside him.

"Hmm...oh nothing, I just didn't think you read those kinds of books, that's all..." he said in one fast sentence, trying to calm the beating of his heart.

Sam nodded, calming the beating of her own heart, as Danny's intense gaze faded. He rubbed the back of his neck and she saw a pink flush on the back of his neck and cheeks. Hiding a smile behind a hand, she flicked her gaze back over towards the book that had caused all this trouble and internally chuckled.

Who knew a romance would have _this_ much of an effect on Danny. Clearing her throat, she grinned. He glanced over at her, waiting for her to speak.

Leaning closer to him, Sam whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, things don't get _good_ until page one hundred and seventy."

The breath was stolen from his lungs. _Damn romance novels._


	40. Succumb

**Succumb: **(v.) Fail to resist; To give in.

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Summary: She had tried to fight, truly she did. But for Sam, enough was enough.

* * *

><p>Her resolve was weakening.<p>

It just took so much strength to keep her defences up, walls made of iron bricks, closing off her heart. She could start to feel the cracks forming in the protection that was in place as part of the bricks started crumbling off the hidden parts of her heart. Parts of her heart that only she herself knew, parts of her soul that couldn't be shared.

She just couldn't take it anymore. It seemed her walls weren't as strong as she once thought. Only because of certain person. Well, boy to put it in truthful words. As cliche as it was, her walls started coming down the day she met Danny. (Tucker too, but more in a friend way, not romantic way.)

Danny had slowly picked of parts of herself that never saw the light of sun. Parts of herself she swore never to reveal. But as much time as she took to deny the feelings that were making themselves present, she didn't notice how much she had changed because of Danny.

Whenever he gave her that look, the one full of happiness, passion and devotion mixed together, she couldn't help but succumb to her feelings. Enough was enough of trying to fight what was slowly driving her crazy. She needed to tell him how she felt, damn the consequences. She just couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Kind of a short introspective piece on Sam's feelings for Danny. _

_Please leave any comments or thoughts :)_


	41. Uranography

**Uranography: **(n.) Descriptive astronomy; Mapping of the sky.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Pairing: D/S

Summary: Danny takes Sam to watch the stars.

* * *

><p>Her head was light on his shoulder, dark hair tickling his skin. The arm he had wrapped around her was warm as he absentmindedly rubbed his fingers in a circular motion on her arm. The grass was slightly damp beneath them, but neither of the couple noticed as they stared up at the sky. An expanse of blackness, tiny bursts of light shooting through the night. Constellations strung together like connect the dots.<p>

Sam had turned head and asked him to show her the stars, but he found it impossible. For the stars were already captured in her violet eyes.


	42. Verdant

**Verdant: **(adj.) the bright colour of green grass.

Characters: Danny, Sam

Genre: Friendship, General fluffiness

Rating: K+

Summary: It was the fierce anger that caused the change. She watched as his eyes easily slid from blue to bright green.

* * *

><p>"God, I swear all she wears is black. What an emo!"<p>

"I know, it makes me depressed just to look at her."

Sam grit her teeth together as she listened to Paulina and Star gossiping about her down the hall. Focusing on getting books into her bag before leaving school, she rolled her eyes and ignored their laughter as it echoed around the small space.

It was always the same taunts, trying to get a rise out of her, goad her into reacting. Juvenile really. Sam couldn't help but grin at some of the insults they came up with, whether it was about her clothes, make-up, independence and nonconforming ways or even her supposed 'relationship' with Danny.

She was pragmatic and unafraid to stand up for herself when needed, but on something as silly as her clothing? She heard all the insults before anyway; their callous behaviour wasn't anything to get into a tizzy about.

Just as Sam had finished acquiring the right books, Danny slid up beside her, looking positively flushed.

Facing him, she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Danny, you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Lancer cornered me before I could leave and asked of my whereabouts the past few classes."

Sam tilted her head to the side. "Then why are you so-

-flushed? Ahh, the answer I gave him wasn't one of my shining moments, rather embarrassing."

"I'm not going to ask."

"Thanks," he replied, "I'd rather if you didn't. So all set to go?"

She zipped her bag shut and quickly closed her locker, "All set."

Smiling, the pair made their way down the hall, but not before a voice called out from behind them.

"Hey, emo! You and your boy-toy shouldn't ruin our happiness with all your doom and gloom."

"Take your empty heart and depression somewhere else!"

Loud laughter was heard as Sam and Danny stopped in the middle of the hallway. Rage was boiling beneath the surface of the two, unexpectedly, not from the girl the insults were thrown at.

Sam sighed and whispered to her companion, "I really wish they would stop with the goth and emo stereotypes. Just because I wear a lot of black doesn't mean I can't be happy. Kinda ironic really, considering 'emo' is short for emotional. Ugh, how unoriginally boring."

Unaware of the irritation flowing from Danny, she continued, "Anyway, let's get going. It's not worth our time to respond. Danny? Hey, Danny?"

One glance at his face and she could tell he was utterly _pissed. _It was the fierce anger that caused the change, Sam watched as his eyes easily slid from blue to bright green. His lips pulled into a tight line, fists balled up next to his sides.

Her own eyes widened and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Danny you need to calm down." When the consoling didn't work, she tried humor instead.

"Hey, you got your greenies lit up there," Sam commented with a grin, pointing to her own violet eyes.

That seemed to do the trick as Danny shook his head, eyes flicking back to their normal cerulean colour. Noticing the grin on her face, he smiled bashfully, aware of the hand still gripping his arm.

He took a deep breath and ignored the tingling leaving his hands, the increased heartbeat. Instead he raised his own hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that. I hate it when they do that to you Sam. It just makes me so _angry…_"

"It's alright Danny, I know you're protective, but I'm used to it by now. They shouldn't joke about depression though; it's a serious mental affliction."

"Mm, you're right," he agreed as she squeezed his arm in acceptance and let go. "Ugh, I can't believe I used to like her," Danny said moments later as they continued down the hall. He even shivered for good measure.

Sam's voice was laced with disbelief, "Used to?"

His face was alight with a smile and his eyes flashed in mischievousness as opposed to anger this time, "Apparently I'm _your,_ boy-toy now."


	43. Convalesce

**Convalesce:** (v.) recovering one's health and strength over a period of time after an illness or injury.

Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

Rating: K+

Summary: "Err, I hit you during gym class, in the head. With a - ah, a soccer ball."

* * *

><p>Danny woke slowly, in waves, each sense awakening at a different pace. The first thing he noticed was how heavy his limbs felt. Considering he could actually fly, it was weird, he usually felt lighter.<p>

The second thing was the pounding in his head. A constant point of pressure at the base of his skull. It was making him dizzy and slightly nauseous all at the same time.

Hearing was next; he could hear a voice in the distance. A girl? Yes, a girl speaking to someone. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but somehow it made him feel at ease.

At last he opened his eyes and was met with a fuzzy ceiling. Fuzzy, but familiar.

"Danny! How are you feeling?"

Turning to his left, he saw Sam sitting right beside his bed, a forgotten book resting on her lap. He tried to smile at the sight of one of his best friends, but it only managed to increase the pounding in his head; even the scant amount of light shining in the window contributed to the sharp pains.

Danny winced, closing his eyes. A low groan escaped his lips, "I've been better. Besides the headache and nausea, I'm just peachy."

Tucker and Jazz approached from the other side of the room, equal smiles of relief planted on their faces.

"Dude it's good to see you awake, I thought you were going to sleep forever man."

"Tuck, uhh, what happened?"

Jazz spoke up, "Well brother, it seems you've managed to acquire a concussion, caused by an ordinary knock to the head. You've been sleeping for about 4 hours now, the nurse said it would be best to take you home to sleep and monitor for any abnormal symptoms in case we should take you to the hospital."

Sam snorted with a grin, "Don't be off put by her cold attitude Danny, Jazz was acting like a little mother hen the whole time you were out."

"Mmm," Tucker added, winking in Jazz's direction, "She was just worried. Older sibling's prerogative and all."

"The older sibling in question is standing right here!" Jazz stated in angry huff, crossing her arms.

Danny watched the three banter between each other, as a sense of calm hung in the air. It was comforting to have the people he cared about most worry over him, but they never did answer his question.

"Guys?" he asked slowly, "How did I hit my head?"

The three teens at his bedside quieted instantly, looking back and forth at each other with sneaky glances.

"Err," Sam started, looking guilty, "I hit you during gym class, in the head. With a - ah, a soccer ball. I'm sorry Danny, it was an accident!"

But he only smiled sleepily back at her, reaching out a hand to place over hers.

"It's okay Sam, I forgive you. I don't think the injuries were fatal, but I can't say for the state of my ego."

Her lips lifted at his words and she squeezed his hand in return. As his eyes began to droop wearily, the other three decided to let him sleep in peace. Sam squeezed his hand once more, proceeding to get up and follow Tucker out of the bedroom. Jazz was the last to leave, but not before swiftly pushing his long bangs out of his face and kissing him on the forehead.

She pulled back and also made her way towards the door, halting for just a moment to whisper, "I'm glad you're okay Danny," into the room.

Nearing sleep, Danny heard the door finally close and grinned, settling in for a long, needed nap.


	44. Languid

**Languid:** (adj.) lacking in spirit or interest; drooping from weakness.

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Friendship/ Fluffiness

Rating: K+

Summary: It was one of those days where the floor seemed extra comfortable.

* * *

><p>Outside, the rain was pouring down in sheets. Skittering off the roof and sliding down the glass window in patterns that were traceable with eyes and fingers. It was a day that the cats and dogs stayed inside and where the floor was extra comfortable.<p>

Two teens found solace in this comfort, lying on a cushioned floor with their legs propped up on a bed. The girl was curled up next to the boy, her head lolling lazily into the crevice of his shoulder. His arm was curved around her, the other pointing out various shapes made by the rain.

* * *

><p>AN: It may not be raining, but we got a snow day today and I felt like writing something fluffy!

p.s. thanks for the support guys, you are all amazing :)


	45. Rosarium

**Rosarium: **(n.) A rose garden.

Characters: Sam, Danny

Genre: Friendship/ Fluff

Rating: K

Summary: He enjoyed the smile on her face more than the surroundings that caused it.

* * *

><p>The breeze was warm, smelling of freshly cut grass and the tang of various different flowers. For such overpowering scents, the garden was small. She smiled softly at her companion, walking down the gravel pathways, boots crunching on the rocks. Her hands caressed the petals, feeling the silky smoothness against her fingertips.<p>

It was exquisite; utterly enchanting.

"Danny, this place is beautiful," Sam breathed, glancing around in delight. Letting every feeling wash over in complete awe. He smiled at her.

"I thought you'd like it," Danny murmured, pleased at the happiness he was able to illicit from her.


	46. Bulwark

**Bulwark: **(n.) a defensive wall; a person that acts as a defensive.  
>Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz<br>Genre: Friendship/Family  
>Rating: K+<br>Summary: There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the ones he loved.  
>Notes: Has it really been seven months? (nervously chuckles)<p>

* * *

><p>It surprised him sometimes. The length and willingness he had to do anything for the ones he loved. Danny smiled in contentment as he laid back on his bed, arms behind his head. He could hear the vague bickering of Jazz and his parents downstairs; his sister most likely arguing about how their weapons were too 'dangerous' to be around a fourteen year old boy.<p>

He rolled his eyes in familiarity. His sister may be a little overbearing, but he knew she meant well; there were things he knew that she would always do to keep him safe, just as he did for her, and everyone else.

Upon reflection, Danny realized how much of a blessing his ghost powers were. Before - when he was just a normal teenager - there was so much that he took advantage of. His family, friends. Now, it was hard to imagine how he could have acted in such a way, after tasting how hard it was to see them in pain or danger. Now, it was even harder to imagine a life without them: Sam, Tucker, Jazz and his parents.

It would sometimes break him to acknowledge that there would be a time that they weren't going to be there: Tucker and Sam standing beside him as they fought the ghosty badies of Amity Park, his parents and sister in the background silently supporting him, (even if they didn't know the full truth.)

When it came down to it, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep them safe.


	47. Lambent

**Lambent: **(adj.) Flicker of a soft radiance.  
>Characters: Sam, Danny<br>Genre: Romance/Light Angst  
>Rating: K+<br>Summary: Their first true kiss wasn't sweet.

* * *

><p>The first time he truly kisses her, it's anything but sweet. It's rough, jostled, scalding, and yet enough to give her frostbite at the same time; it's far too short. Mouths slotted together, lips slightly parted in shock and despair, her hands clutched around his arms, willing him to stay in fear of loss.<p>

Desperate.

There's electricity in the air and a foreboding sense that he isn't coming back. She doesn't know, and he doesn't believe that he will come back. But he does return, and that is the most bittersweet of all, because they never speak of it again.


End file.
